


Maras Chosen

by LadyWolfheart



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Claiming Bites, F/M, Groping, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Possessive Behavior, love curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolfheart/pseuds/LadyWolfheart
Summary: One of the Divines toys with the feelings of mortals and immortals alike by throwing an innocent and beautiful woman from another dimension into Skyrim.





	1. We're not in Kansas any more

A cool wind tousled a young woman's soft brown locks, the hem of her grey wool skirt swayed lightly over pale skin. Her white blouse was tucked neatly into the skirt and her small shoulders were covered by a thick blue wool blazer. Ashley lay peacefully upon a ceremonial stone table, it's base humming with ancient power and sparking with electricity. A few minutes passed and her calm face changed to that of slight pain and discomfort. With effort and no short amount of curses, the short woman began to stir. 

"What the hell did I sleep on, a rock?" Ashley groaned stiffly pulling her self up into a sitting position her head in her hands, thin fingers massaging throbbing temples. Memories of last nights gaming spree brought back a familiar ache of her back and head, too many hours invested in front of her computer screen made the sunlight hurt her eyes even tho they were closed. Her mother must have accidentally left the air on cause the cold breeze was making her shiver. As Ashley palmed her eyes in a groggy haze, she stretched hearing an audible pop of her spine. Completely unaware of a rider and his horse standing not but nine feet away.

"It would appear so," A deep male voice broke the natural silence answering her question with amusement, causing Ashley to look up startled. She knew that voice, the accent laced within it was a frightening giveaway. The only problem was that the owner of that voice does not actually exist…well not necessarily, he exists within Ashley's favorite video game. She stared at the Nord man dumbstruck and at a loss of words, mouth unable to open and brain falling short of proper English let alone any coherent train of thought. She just sat there like a deer in headlights. Her heart skipping more beats than any healthy persons would have. Atop a bay warhorse was none other than the Future High King himself, Ulfric Stormcloak!

Ashley's brows furrowed in confusion as she stared at him, he looked so real, no longer a pixilated being from across her screen. She could see the individual strands of his wheat-colored hair dance in the breeze, to the blue-grey depths of his eyes flecked with deep sapphire, the wisps fur in his regal yet intimidating coat. Tearing her own hazel eyes away from Ulfrics, she let her gaze travel to the land around her. Ashley gasped at the realness Whiterun in all its enchanting glory was in plain view. Golden hills dotted with grey stone and few trees littered with wildlife and hearty vegetation rolled on till halted by mighty snow-capped mountains. The air was fresh and crisp with wisps of clouds lazily floating in the brilliant blue sky. To the slow dance of golden grass in the wind, the whisper of air between crags. Each pillar of stone around the altar stood tall cutting the light of the sun casting long shadows around the table that she sat upon. Each pillar had carved runes, all of it as real as the world she came from. 'It was true,' Ashley thought, she was in her favorite game, Ashley was in Skyrim. 

What felt like an eternity finally passed with Ashley trapped in her own thoughts, she was startled when Ulfric spoke once again she had almost forgotten that he was there, shattering the silence with his deep commanding voice. "Are you alright lass?"

The question was innocent enough but it still made a pleasurable shiver claw down her spine. Ulfric dismounted the stallion with a clank of his weapons and a thud of his heavy boots. Making his way cautiously to the young woman. Ashley remained on the stone table her eyes narrowed in apprehension with each booted step he took. Raising battle-worn hands to show he held no weapon Ulfric spoke evenly and low, "Don't be frightened lass, I'm not gong to hurt you." The poor girl looked about ready to kill over with fear, her petite body was visibly shaking. Stormy blue eyes looked over her smaller form, soft pale skin, the longest nut brow locks he had ever seen nearly licked the table below her wide hips, pink cheeks, rose red lips, to brilliant hazel eyes bright and glossy with innocence and life. Ulfric was held breathless by the delicate beauty of the woman on the table, he nearly forgot to breathe. But the warrior controlled his thoughts and analyzed the strange clothing that she had upon her person, he was surprised to see an amulet of Mara laying between her breasts. But an outsider within Skyrim is not to be taken lightly even if they held the Divines in regard. "Where are you from?" Ulfric said softly to the beauty, he used a tone he often would employ to calm a startled horse.

Internally Ashley battled with herself, the red flags gnawing at her already frazzled thoughts made her want to curl back up and sleep off the pain. 'How did I get here? Why am I here?'. Realizing that she left the Jarl of Windhelm's question unanswered she blushed. Biting her lip she looked at Ulfric's feet unable to meet his eyes still in fear of the reality she was undoubtedly thrown into, "I'm fine." unease laced in her voice. Was she really fine? Nothing felt broken or bruised other than her head throbbing like she was hit by a semi-truck. But was being in a different universe considered fine? Ashley toyed with her brown locks in agitation. Her fear turned into defensive aggression towards his question on where she was from. "It's none your business where I am from." Snapping in anger Ashley balled her fists glaring at the much larger and stronger man.

Ulfric chuckled at her hostile attitude, 'the little lass has heart' he thought to himself. "Aye tis not my business, my apologies lass." Giving her a nod he put his hands down and stood but an arm's length from her.

Cheeks turning a brilliant shade of pink Ashley slid off of the cold carved stone alter her bare feet pressing lightly on to the chilled stone. Rising to her full height of 5'1 Ashley swayed as her blood rushed straight to her head in a disorienting torrent causing her sight to speckle in blackness. Falling forward, she was thankfully caught by the High King, his arms tightening around her small form. Ulfric slid one arm under he legs hoisting her up onto his chest. Ashley's small hands went to the grey fur of his cloak griping like a cat out of water, hazel eyes wide and cheek bright red. Her vision swam causing Ashley to rest her head against his shoulder, breathing in the scent of leather, pine, and intoxicating male musk. The mixture of scents blended into an alluring aroma that made her unconsciously move closer to his bulkier frame. 

" I don't think you're fine lass." Ulfric's voice rumbled in his chest surprising Ashley into momentarily looking up at his face with a sheepish smile and apologetic hazel eyes. She was so close to Ulfric she could feel his warm breath ghost over her heated cheeks, she resisted the urge to touch his face and trace over the scars on his cheek to feel his beard on her fingertips. Her eyelids weighing heavy it was pure effort she used to keep awake as Ulfric walked back up to his steed, sadly it was a losing battle as Ashley soon succumbed to a deep sleep.


	2. Furs and Feelings

Ashley woke up under the heavy weight of fine furs, pushing herself into a sitting position she looked around the large canvas tent. A banner of Whindhelm hung upon the wall opposite of the simple bed in which she lay. The lantern to her right flickered on its wooden stand, 'It must be night' Ashley thought to herself. A fire glowed orange through the canvas wall every now and then she heard the crackle and pop of the wood, it was comforting in the natural silence. Stretching her sleep dulled limbs she groaned as her back popped, with an exaggerated sigh she fell back into the furs. Her mind racing over previous events.

"Lass?" Ulfric's voice caught her off guard.

"Ashley," She responded without hesitation, turning to face him. When he did not answer her back, just merely stared she shifted into a sitting position hand in her lap. Chestnut hair curled over her shoulder. "My name is Ashley," she said as she straightened up giving a curious glance to the darkness outside of the tent, "How long was I asleep?"

Walking up to the bed the Future High King sat on the edge a tankard in hand, "Just a few hours." His voice was low and soft, Ulfric lifted the tankard to her red lips, "Drink you will feel better."

Blushing Ashley looked at the metal cup then to Ulfric. Shrugging she drank from the tankard eagerly quenching a thirst she didn't know she had, mumbling a soft "thank you." She swiped the stray droplets of water with a flick of her tongue her gaze cast down. Looking up her brown eyes met his blue ones, there was a strange charge of electricity in the way they locked eyes. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing was almost painful, but she couldn't look away. Ulfric slowly leaned forward, their lips but a breath apart. Eyes widened Ashley turned her head away in embarrassment ', What the hell was that?!' her mind roared. His lips brushed against her ear making shivers race down her spine. Ulfric boldly kissed the shell of her ear leaving a trail of soft kisses down her jaw. Crimson from the attention Ashley bit her lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. She freaked out over the excessive touches and kisses. Her mind flashed up a brilliant stalling technique that she put into play. "W-who are you?" 'Bingo mission accomplished!' Ashley's mind cheered when Ulfric stopped his advancements, she felt his lips pull to a smile on the sensitive skin of her neck his breath hot.

"Ulfric Stormcloak at your service Ashley," his voice was gruff and hot on her neck, the way he spoke her name made her heart skip a beat. Ulfric continued his onslaught of her sensitive skin, traveling back up towards her lips. Ashley thanked the lord profusely when her stomach decided to become known and growled hungrily. The High King chuckled softly, "Hungry?"

Nodding Ashley felt more embarrassed than ever, she took Ulfric's outstretched hand allowing the large Nord man to help her to her feet. Ulfric led her out of the tent into what appeared to be a Stormcloak camp at the base of the Throat of the World. The camp was encased by the roots of the mountain and by stone pillars that were either fallen or standing still small freckles of snow gave the quaint campsite some color, the air around her smelled of frost and campfires. Stars shone bright overhead as the Aurora Borealis danced rhythmically in sky Dragons Reach carved a black silhouette into the colorful night. A breeze caressed her unprotected legs and cheeks, bringing with it a sharp nip of frosty air. Ashley breathed in with a thrill of glee her heart soared as the fresh and cold air filled her lungs.

"Are you alright?" Ulfric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's just so natural and pure, I never breathed air so sweet," Ashley spoke softly her eyes never leaving the sky.

"You can wait here I'll get you food."

Nodding Ashley watched Ulfric walked off towards one of the tents, closing her eyes she chose to listen to the wind pass through the crags and rustle the grass. A horse snorted not for from her catching her attention, walking over to where the horses were tied up Ashley smiled at the massive stocky beasts. A dapple grey nudged her with its muzzle, obliging the invitation Ashley stroked it's head the soft fur smoothing under her palms. The bay horse also nudged her winning softly.

"They like you," Ulfric's amused voice made her jump, she turned around with a shy smile gratefully taking the bread and dried meat that was handed to her. Eating with a hunger that would make a wolf shy away Ashley happily munched away, in only a few moments she had finished licking her fingers. Looking over at Ulfric she saw a look of shock and amazement on his regal features. "By the Nine lass where did you put all that?"

Ashley broke out into a fit of laughter, "what never seen a girl eat?"

"Not from a small woman like yourself, you would put my best men to shame!" Ulfric watched the brunette climb up a nearby boulder, his eyes going back to the strange clothing she wore it barely covered her leaving most of her legs exposed and her arms as well. "You never did tell me were you are from Ashley."

Sitting down on the cold stone Ashley crossed her legs, "I'm from another dimension. Vastly different from this one I can tell you that." Her brown eyes stayed on his blue ones daring him to call her a liar. How could she be? Dressed like she was, Ashley had to be telling the truth all the evidence was right sitting on a rock right in front of him. From the way she talked to the strange clothing that she wore. Tossing the silken strands of nut brown hair from her shoulders she slid down the rock with grace standing before Ulfric, she was extremely small compared to the Nord. But she didn't seem to mind. "Anything else Ulfric?"

"Are you looking for marriage?" The questing made her blink in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Her brows furrowed and he saw with what light there was from the moon her cheeks darkened, "that is none of your concern…."

"You wear an amulet of Mara, as custom says you are looking to marry." His war-scarred fingers stroked lightly over the carved amulet around her neck.

Looking down in confusion, Ashley gasped when indeed there was an amulet around her neck. "I don't remember putting one on…or even owning one."

Ulfric smiled, "The Divines have blessed you then little one." Softly he tucked a stray strand of nut brown hair behind her ear, then cupped her cheek.

A stronger gust brought with it a biting chill, Ashley shivered before she could lash out a rebuttal.

"Are you cold?" The Nordic king shrugged off his overcoat placing the heavy fur on her shoulders effectively warming her up. Picking up the girl bridal style Ulfric curried her back to "their" tent where he placed her back on the bed of furs.

Ashley looked at the Jarl of Windhelm 'wow he is still massive even without this fur coat, damn Nords.’ Ashley blushed as he pulled off his shirt and boots and join her in the bed. She fiddled with her skirt trying not to look at the god-of-the-man, now just in trousers next to her in bed. Awkwardly Ashley shifted into the bed comfortably only to have Ulfric snake his massive arms around her waist pulling the petite girl to his body. Shifting so that he was atop her proper up on his elbows, with his dirty blond hair falling over his broad shoulders.

She immediately shrank down her eyes wide, "U-Ulfric?" Ashley's voice shook with worry her heart giving a painful jolt causing her to blush red and mind go blank.

"You don't know how much I want you right now," the Nord king's voice was deeper as it seemed to growl in her ear and vibrate in her chest thick with desire. Ulfric's nose was touching her own, his breath brushing over her lips. Crystal blue eyes never leaving her own hazel ones. Ashley waited for the man atop her to make his move with both anticipation and fear. When Ulfric finally leaned down and captured her lips with his own Ashley was struck breathless by how slow and sensual his lips moved over hers. He took her bottom lip between his teeth biting gently, tongue running over the sensitive skin. It was maddening, the slow and smooth movements the gentle caresses from his war-hardened hands. The brush of his breath on her cheek as his leaned closer to her, hot tongue prodding at her lips. Ashley allowed him to enter her mouth, she gasped when their tongues met in her warmth circling and pressing against each other. Grasping his shoulders she felt her head swim with the lack of oxygen, but he tasted so divine she found her self craving more.

When Ulfric pulled back for air she gasped for breath, oxygen flooding her senses her brain clicked back into gear and she stiffened when he rested his hips against hers. "I can't believe I just did that…" Ashley covered her face and let out a shaky breath. "Only just met you like today!" shaking her head.

"Ashley, what's wrong don't you want this?" Ulfric asked as he gently moved her hands from the face. Looking at the tears in her eyes the future High King froze.

Hiccuping slightly Ashley wiped a tear from her eye, "Yes I do. But I shouldn't and I can't." When she got a confused look form the Nord man she sighed, "I will not experience my first time with a man I just met." Turning away from the Jarl of Windhelm Ashley bit her lip afraid of what he might do. God, it was just all too much, his still hot and needy body flush against her own and his breath tickling her neck.

"I am so sorry lass I was not in my right mind," Ulfric's voice was saddened and confused. "I don't know what came over me." Rolling off of her he lay next to the small woman on the bed. "Forgive my forwardness I meant no insult to your purity. I would never do anything you didn't want me to do."

"It is alright I forgive you," Ashley whispered into the furs hands balled into fists as the pleasure still fogged her mind and tingled in her body. God, she hated all these hormones. 

Never the less sleep overtook her wandering mind.


	3. Protective Kings

Ashley shifted and blinked, sleep hazed her eyes fixed on a furred chest. Brows furrowed, she tried to move but found that she was wrapped in the Jarls arms. Resting her head against his chest she sighed, defeated. ‘Great.’ 

Ashley yelp when Ulfric shifted and rolled on to his back taking her with him. Ashley looked at his face with an annoyed expression, as he was waking. Glaring at him, their eyes met he let her go quickly sitting up. With a squeak, she fell back her head smacking into his shins. Ulfric didn’t even flinch when she hit his legs, he was still shocked from seeing her glaring at him for pinning her to his sleeping form. Looking down at the young beauty Ulfric felt his blood rush to a lower part of his being, she was on her back arms over her head, legs around his waist and skirt hiked up showing her sparse coverings and thick thighs. 

“Ah!” Ashley’s eyes widen when she noticed where Ulfric was looking, pulling down her skirt she flailed and sat up cheeks blazing. She shifted to get out of his lap when she felt something hot and hard against her thigh, panicking she froze in place eyes wide and doe-like. 

Ulfric nearly choked when she slid against him in her attempt to leave his lap, when she stopped he let out a groan. “Ashley are you alright?” He asked despite his arousal. 

“I need some air.” Ashley said calmly getting up and walking out, “I’ll be right out by the pillars.” Leaving the tent Ashley walked to the pillars and sat down, staring up at the top of the Throat of the World. Her hazel gaze flicked over to a Stormcloak soldier walking up to her, a female, by the way, the armor hugged the muscular yet feminine figure. 

“Here lass the cold will kill you if you don’t dress for the chill.” She handed Ashley fur armor and boots. 

“Thank you.” Taking the clothes she went to change in one of the tents, adjusting the fit she felt warm with the soft furs covering her. “So how do I look?” Ashley walked out of the tent and turned dramatically for the female Solder, a smile on her face.

“Still beautiful lass,” The woman smiled moving her short blond hair from her eye. “C’mon you can do a border patrol with me, I could really use the company of another woman.” 

Ashley laughed, “Alright sounds like a plan.” 

The two women walked around the outer rim of the camp and down to the road, all the while they chatted about random things and womanly interests. Ashley had found out that the soldier's name was Elina and she was from Helgen before the dragon attack destroyed it and her family. Often they would break into laughter when common interests were brought up. Making their way up a path the short brunette looked out to the open. Ashley gasped at how clear the view was she could see all of Whiterun, she jumped up on a rock and watched an eagle soar overhead. God, Skyrim was just so majestic and beautiful. 

As they neared the camp and they saw the turmoil that centered from one man, Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Ashley sighed loudly, “Men honestly.” 

The future High King caught sight of them and stormed over, blue eyes dark with anger. Elina stiffened and bowed her head to her Jarl. “Sir is there trouble?”

His frosty glare rested on her, “You were not given orders to take Ashley on patrol.” 

“Sir, forgive me I just wanted her to feel more at ease with her surroundings.” 

“You are dismissed solder. And as for you Ashley you come with me.” Ashley stood there like a child awaiting punishment, looking at the ground as the enraged Ulfric stormed up to her grabbing her arm in a tight grip he dragged the woman to his tent. Throwing her small form onto the bed he roared at her in his rage, “What in Oblivion were you thinking?!” 

Ashley sat up looking angry at being treated like a pet, “I do not need permission to live my life.” She snapped back brown eyes narrowing on the Nord.

“You could have been killed!”

Ashley scoffed, “Oh please! Don’t pull the death card, anyone can die at any time.” Folding her arms she defiantly huffed, “I’m not dead so stop yelling at me and calm down.”

“By the nine lass you have no idea how much you infuriate me!” Sagging his shoulders Ulfric ran his hand through his blond hair, “never run off again I nearly died from worry.”

“I was only gone for one hour.”

Ulfric looked at her directly in the eyes, “It would have crushed me if you had gotten injured or died. Ashley, please.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, “I only just met you and I may not know of your world or your people but I do know that I have strong feelings for you. Perhaps it was fate that you appeared on that alter and that I would be here at this camp riding by when I did.” 

Ashley gasped and blushed heavily, this was so embarrassing. She never had a man declare his feeling towards her before, it frightened her to no end. Being in Skyrim was a dream come true, and having Nord men desire her was flattering but very scary. Ashley never had intimate relationships with anyone, let alone dated. How was she supposed to deal with the love of a High King? Not only Ulfric but the other men she knew would trail her at first sight if this was the way they were to act. Ashley pulled her knees to her chest, “I’m sorry for everything. I’m just scared.”

A large hand ran through her brown hair, “Why are you scared?” Ulfric asked his voice soft. “Are you homesick?” Sitting on the bed he pulled the petite woman into is lap encircling her in his arms, resting his forehead against her temple. 

Nodding her head Ashley felt the tears slide hotly down her cheeks, “I don’t belong here, I don’t know what to do what to think. I don’t deserve your affections. What about my family? My mother is probably worried sick about me, oh god!” Her body shook with sadness and fear.

Rocking her gently in his arms the Jarl of Windhelm patiently held the girl and let her cry mumbling words of encouragement into her hair. 

Ashley had calmed down considerably when a Stormcloak Solder walked in. “My Jarl the Dragonborn is here and requests your presence.” 

“Dragonborn?” Ashley looked at Ulfric feigning confusion, she still had to play the facade even at emotional breakdowns. Her mother did not raise a quitter. 

“An honored warrior gifted with the blood of a dragon and the power of the Voice,” Ulfric said as he rose from the bed her still in his arms. “The most valuable ally he helped us win back Skyrim for the Nords.” 

Ashley nodded, “That seems like a very honorable title and legendary skill I presume, but umm you know I can walk.”

With a wry smile, the Nord man chuckled, “This is punishment for making me worry.” Ulfric glanced down at her meeting her pissed expression. “You know it could be worse.”

“Oh, how so? Because I might die from embarrassment right now.” Ashley mumbled into his fur coat hiding her face as Ulfric carried her through the camp. She could feel the stares from the soldiers, she knew they were smiling at her ‘oh god kill me now.’

Smacking her rump softly the King laughed when she glared at him bright red from embarrassment. “I could have you slung over my shoulder like a trophy lass.” Her eyes widened like saucers, causing Ulfric to laugh harder. 

They approached two men just outside the camp, by a gnarled tree and jutting boulder. Ashley immediately recognized Argis the Bulwark with his well-built figure made for up-close battle and brute strength. His facial tattoo marked his left and a huge scar marred his right, typical Nord blond hair and blue eyes though the eye on the right was white and clouded. The Dovahkiin was a Nord about 6’6 with braided back blond hair and green eyes, three scars marred his handsome face obviously claw marks from some creature. He was built like an adventure strong and hardy with a leanness that promised agility and swiftness.

Her face went red when they noticed that she was staring at them, groaning she hid her face into Ulfric’s coat. She was going to die from embarrassment, Ashley silently prayed for lighting to strike her now. 

“Who is the lass?” the Dragonborn spoke voice was gruff and heavy with a deep Nordic accent. 

Ashley felt the hand on her rump tighten, “This is Ashley Wolfheart a lass that I saved from wicked magic.” 

Oh, this was going to be an interesting conversation, to say the least. Ashley prepared herself for the worst.


	4. Traveling Partner

Not that bad… Ashley only died mildly from the looks tossed her way. “It was not wicked magic if I’m not deformed nor dead…just saying.” She bit her tongue with the urge to say ‘Don’t make yourself sound so high and mighty’

The Dragonborn laughed catching Ashley’s attention, “I bet you laid with her instantly, I would, she is such a beautiful young lass.”

Ashley’s lip raised in a snarl as her face reddened with anger. “I am NOT some tavern whore!” Jumping out of Ulfric’s arms she stomped up to the Dragonborn with fire in her eyes, “If you have nothing respectful to say I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you!” Jabbing her finger into his chest she growled, “Watch what you say in a woman’s presence it might just be the last words you utter.” 

The Dragonborn took a step back with a smile. “You have the ferocity of a dragon little lass. I respect that.” He smiled and bowed to her, “Forgive my previous statement, Mal Dovah.”

“Mal Dovah?” Ashley asked hesitantly tho she already knew the meaning of the words. She happened to be fluent in Dragon tongue.

The Dovahkiin’s smile widened as he pats her head softly, “Little Dragon.” Looking over to his House Carl he smiled when he noticed that the warrior hadn’t taken his eyes off of the little woman. “And…this is Argis the Bulwark my House Carl.”

Ashley looked over to the warrior with a soft smile, “Hi nice to meet you.” Turning to Ulfric Ashley gave him a half glare, “I’m going with Elina.” Walking briskly past the king Ashley would have made it in the clear but Ulfric had grabbed her by the arm and pulled back to his chest. “Hey!”

“You are not allowed to leave my side,” Ulfric warned his grip tightening for only a second. 

Narrowing her brown eyes she huffed blowing a nut brown strand of hair from her face, “I can do as I please.” 

“Not anymore.” 

“Like hell! You don’t own me! Let. Me. Go.” Ashley growled venomously yanking on her arm. 

“No, you have caused enough trouble for me in one day. You WILL stay here.” 

Groaning she dramatically huffed and glared at the high King with venom, “You are no fun.” sitting next to Ulfric Ashley glared at the grass. 

“If you two are done arguing, I have important information regarding the Thalmar.” The Nord men spent what felt like hours discussing the rise of Thalmar involvement in Sholteim and the abductions of people by the Thalmar henchmen. 

Ashley could feel the hatred Ulfric Stormcloak had for the Thalmar, it was a deep-rooted burning hatred. The cold tinge of his voice made her shiver, every mention of future battles were spoken with almost a tired growl Ulfric never looked so weary. The war was hard on everyone but the Jarl of Windhelm took all responsibility on his shoulders. His arm was heavy on her waist, every now-and-then he would gently squeeze as if reassuring himself of her presence. It all felt dreamlike, Ashley knew none of this should be happening. She should be at home in her dimension drinking tea and sitting in the sun with her dog listening to music from her iPod, not being pressed against a King of some fictional world listening to the news on a nonexistent war. It was all just so surreal. Resting her head against Ulfric’s side Ashley closed her eyes, relaxing to the warm sun and the vibrations of Ulfric’s voice.

Rolling over in a cocoon of furs Ashley woke slowly stretching her arms and legs with a groan. She froze, ‘Furs?’ Ashley sat up quickly in the bed with a confused groan. ‘I must have fallen asleep’ Ashley looked over to the chair by the bed expecting to see Ulfric instead she saw Argis occupying the seat. The warrior smiled at her when their eyes met. 

“Umm, where is Ulfric?” Ashley saw his smile falter a bit only to change into a serious expression. 

“My Thane and Jarl Ulfric have gone to Windhelm to prepare for an attack on the Thalmar embassy. They have left me to guard you Lady Ashley.” Argis kept his good eye on her as the small woman shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. 

‘Oh great they left me with the embodiment of sex.’ Ashley felt a blush creep up her face, “Oh…alright then.” Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she sat awkwardly staring at the floor. 

“Jarl Ulfric has asked me to take you to Windhelm once you have woken,” The man of Markarth stood up shifting his shoulders. 

Looking up quickly Ashley took the battle-worn hand that was offered to her. “To umm Windhelm then.” 

Argis gave her a look, “Are you unfamiliar with Windhelm?” 

“Uh no, not even to Skyrim nor Tamriel. I was umm thrown here via trans-dimensional teleportation.” 

Argis nodded in understanding, he had seen dragons come to life and fought an ancient Dragonborn so a young woman from another world was not as far fetched as she believed. The Divines had a plan for the world that no mortal could know. Leading the small brunette out of the tent towards the horses Argis spoke, “You will ride with me.” Mounting a Pinto stallion Argis held out a hand to her, which she took hesitantly Ashley was effortlessly lifted into the saddle. Her back was to Argis’s chest, Ashley felt dwarfed against him as they rode down the mountainside towards the road.

It was beautiful untouched wilderness, large gray boulders and gnarled trees edged the road. Burnt golden grass swayed to the wind, the river hummed to their left a rhythmic addition to the clomping of heavy hooves. Blue and purple mountain followers edged the road, making the air all the sweeter. Ashley found herself smiling up at the sky breathing in the crisp mountain air. 

As she was enjoying the open nature, Argis was engrossed in the feeling of Ashley’s body against his. The sweet lavender and mint sent of her hair made the warrior rumble with happiness and the peaceful look on her face made Argis grin. The environment changed when they passed the Abandoned Prison on the main road to Windhelm, encompassing tall pine trees and colder air as snow began to fall. White patches covered the ground and clung to the trees, Argis could feel Ashley shiver as the snow began to fall heavier and the wind picked up. His Nord blood saved him from the biting chill but left her soft skin vulnerable to the frosty air. “Lass are you cold?” 

“J-just a little…” Her teeth chattered as she shrunk closer to his body leeching off of his warmth. 

Argis thought of a way to warm the small woman but hesitated in following through for if he did he may not be able to stop himself from ravaging the small brunette. “Would you like me to warm you up lass?” Argis’s voice was low and hot on the shell of her ear. A shiver ran down her spine from the warm contact, only thinking about the warmth and not the tone of his voice she gave him her answer.


	5. Warming Up

With the promise of warmth in her head, Ashley was unaware of Argis’s tone, “Y-yes p-please!” She shook the snow catching on her eyelashes and hair. Ashley heard Argis curse something in a language she did not know before a pair of hot lips found her exposed neck. Ashley would be wholly truthful in saying that she was not expecting that, and the undignified yelp that came from her mouth was any helpful indication of her shock. It did not help that he decided to place a warm hand on the exposed skin of her thigh rubbing the cold flesh into a tingling heat that travels her body. Argis’s stubble tickled her neck as he continued to kiss the sensitive skin occasionally nipping. Using the hand that was on her thigh Argis tilted her head up towards his, instantly taking her lips with his. The kiss was soft and slow, warming her up thawing the chill that rested over her. Ashley found herself unable to pull away from the warmth and the soft touches.

Her mind was a cacophony of thoughts but one rang out louder than the others, ‘Oh god not him too.” Mentally Ashley groaned, ‘One Nord man was enough, but two?! Not to mention Bulwark was not a name given to weak men. Argis was a war god!’ Catching a glimpse of the grey-blue sky she meanly cursed the Divines wicked humor, ‘Mara if this was your choosing then you can go fuck yourself.’ 

Argis’s kisses seemed to melt her mind and body as his frighteningly skilled lips lulled her into a pile of putty. Ashley hated him for that and hated herself more for enjoying it. By now the cold of Skyrim was forgotten, all that mattered to her was the freedom given to his right hand since it no longer held her chin. It now traveled down her body, fingertips grazing over her collar-bone ghosting over her breasts and belly. Finally, they rested on her hips firmly grasping her while playing with the hem and soft skin that lay underneath. Argis growled into her lips pushing harder against the petite soft lips deepening the previously sweet kiss into a heated sensual act. His hot tongue trailed her bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Ashley hesitated, a growing nervousness welled up in her gut. Argis did not take lightly to her hesitation, he growled deeply against her lips, “Open now.” His deep voice so hot and low sent shivers down her spine. Ashley opened her mouth to the Nord warrior allowing him to plunge his hot tongue in. With dominance and force he laid claim to her mouth, Argis completely blew her mind with his lust filled kiss. It was nothing like the passionate and promising kisses she shared with Ulfric. Argis’s kiss was brimming with dominance and brute force of his masculine power working her into submission. 

Ashley’s mind was gone at this point, she could not hold back the lewd moans that escaped her lips. Breathless and hot they parted for much-needed air, a string of saliva connected the two. Ashley couldn’t bring herself to look up at Argis she was far too embarrassed by her own behavior. She kept her head down and gaze to the road. Ashley could feel the hot puffs of his breath against her cheek. 

A sudden rush of air and a sharp pain on her left cheek made her hand fly to her face with a yelp. Looking at her now red tinted fingertips she cursed, “Son-of-a-bitch!”

“Bandits!” Argis growled jumping off of the horse and charging the attackers without hesitation. Sword drawn he let out a vicious roar and the fight began.

Ashley sat awestruck and scared of the split second change that just overtook Argis. As if that was the worst part, she was front row witnessing the brutal deaths of people not but 8 feet away from where their horse stood. The horror of it all sent shivers down her spine, each crunch of the blade against bone brought a wave of nausea that she fought against. Her knuckles were bone white as she held onto the reins for dear life. Death was beyond scary, and for Ashley, it was all too real and so close. Ashley forgot about the primitive fighting methods, and with each swing of his blade, Argis reminded her of the world she was stuck in. 

The fight its self only took a few breaths time but it will be forever seared into her mind. Argis returned to her unscathed and splashed slightly with blood, she took a sharp intake of breath as he drew nearer. Her hazel eyes while and doe-like. Never to her before has a man looked so frightening and attractive than at this very moment. 

“Are you alright lass?” Argis spoke gruffly sheathing his blade blue-grey gaze never leaving her hazel. 

“Y-yes,” She looked away feeling a blush bite at her cheeks. 

“Your bleeding.”

“It’s nothing, I’m not going to bleed to death from this little scratch,” Ashley watched her breath come out like puffs of steam in the cold air. “Don’t worry about me.” She looked at Argis with a smile, “Let us carry on then.”

The warrior of Markarth nodded and mounted behind her once more, taking the reins he continued on the road with the tips of the Palace of the Kings in sight. “Lass?”

Ashley hummed, “Yes?”

“What is Ulfric to you?”

“Excuse me?” Ashley looked up at Argis in shock, but his expression was unreadable and on the road ahead. “I-I mean he took care of me had has been kind to me…but…”

Argis stopped the horse still quite a ways from Windhelm stables, “But what?” Ashley could tell Argis was losing his patience. 

“No nothing, I’m just not sure what he is to me. I’m not sure about anything anymore.” Ashley sighed out in defeat.

“Ulfric is very possessive over you this might be our only moment alone…” Argis’s hand gently stroked her uninjured cheek. “Has he kissed you?”

“Yes,” Ashley answered truthfully watching Argis’s eyes for flicks of emotions. Nothing.

“Has he bed you?” The words came out almost like a growl. His gaze turned to hers bright and intense.

“…no.”

“You hesitated.” Argis snapped instantly. 

“We never had sex, I mean we almost did but I stopped him.” Red from embarrassment Ashley found this to be the worst conversation of her life. The memories of that night shared in the future High Kings tent made her tingle. 

“Ulfric forced himself upon you?” Ashley was noting the lack of respect in the way Argis spoke the High Kings name. 

“No!” Ashley stated quickly, she could feel Argis relax behind her and let out a sigh.

There was a momentary pause when all noise was gone and snow gently fell in small tufts of white cotton balls. “Why?” 

Ashley furrowed her brow, “Why what?”

“Why didn’t you let him bed you?”

The small brunettes face lit up like a Christmas tree, “Why would you ask that?!” Argis had no right to ask such a personal question. 

“Oh, so tell me lass… it’s because you're a virgin. That’s why.” He kissed her neck, “Am I right?” 

“Yes!” Ashley squeaked as he bit her neck, obviously satisfied with her answer. “Ow! Hey, that’s not nice!” 

Argis chuckled, “Wanted to leave my marks on you for future notice lass. Such smooth pure skin you have.” he kissed her cheek. “We are running out of time here I’m afraid we need to carry on.”

The ride was silent the rest of the way until they got to the Whindhelm stables. Dismounting the horse Argis helped Ashley down, his large hands lingering on her waist. Ashley looked up at him confused only to see a wicked glint in his eye. Pulling a small bundle of gold out he tossed it at the stable owner, “Give us a moment alone sir.”

‘Oh no..’ Ashley thought to herself.


	6. Have a drink on me

The elf smiled and nodded walking into his home coin in hand. 

“Argis?” Ashley was almost too afraid to say anything, from the hungry look in Argis’s eye Ashley knew she wasn’t going to get out of this so easily. She saw him move closer to her slowly leaning down to capture her lips he hushed any opposition she had with skilled lips. Ashley’s heart raced with excitement, ‘God he’s a great kisser’ her mind was a mess with the delicious warmth of the warrior's lips upon hers it took away the biting cold of the frozen air. Effortlessly she was lifted up and pressed against the ice-covered stone wall of the stable out of surprise she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Mmm!” Ashley tried to protest against the cold seeping into her clothes. Argis smiled into the kiss and prodded her lips with his tongue, eager to taste the Bulwark she opened her mouth. He tasted of ale, heavy and thick with a warmth that cast away the frost that climbed up her back away. Argis rolled his hips against her eliciting a yelp of surprise from the small brunette, pleased with the reaction he ground his hardness against her warmth. Moans fell from her occupied lips as she felt a blush ravage her cheeks. The stimulation through their clothes was a lot for the young maiden to handle, the friction just right clouding her head with wanton heat. One of his hands holding her hips shifted lower deft fingers rubbing against the thin cloth of her underwear, toying with her wet heat his fingers slick with what had already soaked through. Ashley cried out and bucked against his fingers as he played with her most sensitive places, each movement sending an electric shock through her body. Argis was bringing her to the edge and Ashley absolutely loved it!

Her small fingers found purchase on the grooves of his armor as her body jolted up, her head rolled back and her back arched as Ashley reached climax. A silent scream on her lips as her tongue lulled out and she panted heavily. Shaking with pleasure Ashley felt absolutely spent clinging to Argis so as not to fall. 

Argis felt the small maidens climax and watched her sensual expression as she reached her peak, it drove him nearly to the edge. ‘Gods’ He mentally cursed, his pulse was beating rapidly and his need was straining in his breeches. Argis would not ask her to go any farther than this, he wanted her to remember the pleasure he could give her and know that he could do MUCH more for her untouched willing body. Setting Ashley back down he watched with satisfaction when her legs shook threatening to buckle, with a chuckle he lifted her like a bride. With a pleased smile on his scarred lips, Argis carried Ashley to the gates of Windhelm.

“Asshole, you did that on purpose,” Ashley growled in his arms, snow melting as soon at it touched her flaming cheeks. Bright hazel eyes narrowed on Argis in a vicious glare. 

The well-seasoned warrior laughed giving her a wink with his white eye, “Aye, but you're the one who enjoyed it to the fullest. 

Grumbling under her breath Ashley looked forward as they neared the gate of Windhelm. Anger cast aside her eyes lit up at the site of the massive gates of worn wood and solid iron encased in ancient stone walls. Then she saw the guards and her anger rekindled, they were staring at Ashley like she was some weak child unable to walk! “Put me down.” Ashley snapped.

“I don’t know lass I kind of like you in my arms,” Argis teased holding her a bit closer.

“Put me the fuck down or I’m going to punch you in the throat!” She snarled and began to wiggle. 

“As you wish my lady,” Ashley smiled with triumph but then gasped when she was dropped straight from his arms onto the frozen ground. 

“Son of a bitch! Argis you shit eating fuck!” Ashley snarled picking herself off the cold grown wincing at the pain in her rear, grumbling about needing an ax to cut down all the tall people. Argis smiled and continued to walk through the gait, Ashley begrudgingly followed the warrior into Windhelm dwelling on the thoughts of sweet revenge.

Her evil plotting was stopped when she looked at the ancient beauty of Windhelm, the archaic marvel was not shown justice in the game. Ashley could hear the smith hammering his creations as it echoed off the solid walls mixing with the sound of chatter coming from the Grey Quarter. It was just so alive bustling with the residents going about their lives. Ashley smiled ‘Mom would love it here’ her smile faltered and she felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered her family, her friends, especially her dog Zeus. The late husky would have loved to live here in the snow. Ashley was so lost in thought she didn’t notice that they have come to the doors of the Palace of the Kings and ran into Argis as he was opening the doors. 

“Ashley? Are you alright?” His blue-grey eye searched hers, her silence was making him concerned. Argis noticed the glossy look in her brown depths the build up of tears threatening to fall, his heart froze. 

“Yeah I was just remembering my family…I’m fine now c’mon,” Ashley shook her head slightly and gave Argis a smile, “Thank you for taking me here.” She said as they entered the great hall, she took in the warm atmosphere the standing in awe of the stonework and brightness and well-kept tapestries the exact opposite of the games weathered look. 

Argis’s voice barely registered in her head making her look at the tall Nord, “I’m sorry what was that?”

Argis chuckled at how easily her attention was captured by the architecture, he thought about taking her to the most breathtaking places he knew of but saved those ideas for later. “I said it was my honor.” Ashley smiled at Argis giving him a nod and turned back to the room when she heard Ulfric’s voice from an open doorway. Argis leaned closer to her ear, “The true honor would be if you’d allow me to perform my skills properly and finish what we started in the stables.” 

Ashley turned red and faced Argis, “Excuse me?!” Ulfric and the Dragonborn had entered the hall when she spoke unknown to her. Ashley faced the warrior of Markarth eyes narrowing at the massive Nord. 

Argis smiled arrogantly, “Just some food for thought lass, something to think about on cold nights.” With a wink, he sealed his fate watching Ashley get more and more flustered by the second. 

“The audacity!” Ashley yelped out her hand on her chest aghast at the boldness of Argis. She glared at him fuming like the fires of hell Ashley absolutely hates being put on the spot and in front of people especially the guards knowing that they will gossip. What if Ulfric had overheard him? Then she’d never been alone!

“Oh I think you will, every kiss, every touch, every—-” Ashley slapped him, the smack echoing off the stone. She shook with rage.

“Shut your mouth,” Ashley growled menacingly, unannounced to them they were being watched by a surprised Dragonborn and a beyond angry Ulfric. 

Argis’s surprise turned to a look of respect and a bit of lust, licking his lips he smiled. He knew he was digging his grave with the lass but her fury made her more stunning than the moment he laid eyes on her. Touching the small red mark on his cheek Argis looked at her, “To scared to admit that you liked it?” Argis reached out to pull Ashley in for a kiss.

What happened next surprised the hell out of everyone in the hall including the curious guards. Ashley, on the other hand, was pleased with her well-executed Blackwidow attack, grabbing hold of his palm she held the thumb and twisted his arm forcing his body to follow. throwing her lower body up and wrapping her legs around his neck she used her momentum to force his body into a hard impact with the ground. Argis’s arm pinned in an armbar her thighs around his neck, with a release of breath she jumped away from him smoothing her hair and armor. This all happening in a matter of seconds, leaning down to his prone from she huffed, “Embarrass me again and I’ll castrate you.” Turning away from Argis she saw that she had an audience, “FUCK.” Ashley could feel a headache build when she caught the bright blue eyes of Ulfric Stormcloak.

Plenty of emotions swam in the dark depths but none of which Ashley had the energy or patience to deal with. She thanked the deities above when some soul opened the door behind her and she took the opportunity to bolt out of the great hall. 

The cold air nipped at her cheeks as she ran through the streets of Windhelm with a destination in mind. The sounds coming from the Grey Quarter just felt so inviting she made her way down the steps towards the noise. Walking causally past the surprised Dark Elves and the odd Nord she made a left turn into the New Gnisis Corner-club, walking through the door she cracked her neck and let out a sigh of relief letting the warm smell of ale and wine soothe her frazzled nerves. Plopping herself down onto a bar stool Ashley glanced around the Corner-club. It looked a hell of a lot better than in the game, this tended to be the outcome with everything in this world. 

“Can I get you anything?” Ambarys Rendar asked leaning against the bar a kind smile on his face tho Ashley knew it was forced. 

“I have no gold I’m just looking for a breather for a moment.” Ashley rubbed her temples, “So please don’t force yourself to be kind on my part.” 

The Dark Elf chuckled, “Alright lass have it your way.” Carrying on with his duties serving drinks to the others as they slowly trickled in. “It’s not the cold of Skyrim that gets me. It’s the stink of the people.” Ashley overheard Ambarys grumble to his assistant Malthyr. 

A Nord Mead was placed in front of her making the brunette looked up, “I didn’t—-”

“Malborn got ya’ one for yur’ troubles,” Ambarys said as he moved on down the line.

Ashley turned to the Wood Elf on her right a smile on her lips, “Thanks uh…Malborn was it?”

The Elf smiled, “No problem, you just looked like you needed a drink. Especially since you were carried through the gates by the Bulwark himself.” 

Ashley shrank down on the stool pink growing on her cheeks, “You saw that?”

“Hard not to,” Malborn laughed and raised his drink to her. “So what brings you to the Cornerclub?” 

Ashley tapped her drink to his with a smile, “I’m hiding from Ulfric.” She laughed and took a swig of her Mead. It didn’t taste half bad, taking another swig she sighed. “There is only so much a girl can handle before she outright snaps and murders.” 

The entire tavern seemed to go silent at the mention of the Jarls name. Malborn cleared his throat breaking the silence, “Sounds like you have quite a story…uh..”

“Ashley Wolfheart.” The small brunette chugged her Mead slamming the bottle on the bar, “At your service.”

“Ambarys give Ashley here another drink!” the Bosmer yelled making the girl smile.

“Bless your soul,” Ashley sighed into the new bottle. At this moment the door to the Cournerclub was thrown open and a very angry Ulfric Stormcloak stormed in and up to Ashley.

“We are leaving now,” The Jarl growled. The New Ginisis Cornerclub was dead silent watching the dangerous Elf hating Nord tower over the unamused girl. 

“And if I say no?” Ashley snickered breaking the silence.

“I have no time for games lass.”

“Who’s playing?” She said sarcastically taking another swig of mead. “What has you so angry with me? I needed a breather and so I went out for a drink simple as that.” Ashley raised her brow at the future High King.

“You left without a guard.”

Scoffing Ashley shook her head, “I don’t need one nor do I need to be watched over like some child. I am 20 winters old for fuck's sake!” Slamming the bottle down Malborn flinched. “Plus I have these fine folk, none of which mind you have tried to brandish a weapon at me nor shown any disrespect of any kind to me. This kind sir has bought me drinks out of kindness.” Ashley thumbed at Malborn who shrank down under the Jarls calculating glare. “These people are more decent than any Nord that I have met, who at every chance took the liberty to fuck me with their eyes which, by the way, is VERY rude and SCARY! I am not some beautiful fucking trophy to show off I am a LIVING BEING!” At the end of her rant, she chugged the rest of her mead and glared at Ulfric.

The Jarl of Windhelm stood like a statue looking at her with a fit of anger glossed with a hunger that made her squirm under the heated look. ‘What have I done?’ Ulfric’s body visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh, “It’s getting late I would like you to return to the Palace of the Kings with me…please.” the ‘please’ seemed forced but it was a win on her part. Smiling brilliantly Ashley jumped off of the bar stool nodding to Ulfric. The Cornerclub was watching them with bated breath anticipating a fight or for them to kiss. Ashley neared the door with the Jarl in tow, she paused with her hand on the door turning around to face the Elves in the tavern.

“Oi shows over!” Ashley snapped giving Malborn and Ambarys a polite nod and a smile. Out in the streets of Windhelm Ashley looked up at the darkening sky the faint sparkle of stars peaking out from behind the dissipating clouds. The air was cold and crisp making her breath come out in small puffs of steam. Ashley cast her hazel gaze towards Ulfric who was walking to her right, she caught his gaze and quickly looked away. “What’s on your mind Ulfric?” Ashley raised a brow to him after a few moments of his eyes on her. “You obviously saw what happened between Argis and me.” She saw the Nord warrior tense up.

His expression was hard to read but his eyes held the anger he felt, “What did he mean by every kiss and touch?” Ulfric Stormcloaks voice was like a growl, his kindness inside the Cornerclub was definitely gone now. 

Gulping Ashley began to play with her hair in a nervous way, she felt cold dread rundown her spine. ‘Should I tell him everything?’ looking up from the ground she saw that they were at the doors of the Palace of the Kings, “Can we speak about this later?”

“Very well go eat then join me up in my room,” Ulfric looked down at her with a look that meant ‘This conversation is NOT over.’


	7. The Complications of the Heart

Sighing heavily Ashley went to the table taking off a piece of meat munching on it her mind working overtime. The thought of sneaking away and taking refuge someplace gave her hope. Perhaps she could tag along with some Khajiit traders and pass in to Elsewhere. Her plotting was halted when the Dragonborn sat heavily beside her, their eyes met and she knew she was found out.

“You know it’s a risky move, what you have going on up there.” The Dragonborn lightly tapped her forehead. 

Giving the warrior a tired look Ashley sighed heavily, “Am I that obvious?” 

With a kind smile and a nod, the Nord pat her shoulder, “You will be able to seek refuge at the temple of Dibella if that is what you wish. The women there would protect you.”

Ashley’s eyes widened she hadn’t thought of that! “Yes…but how would I get there. You know preferably in one peace.” 

“A Kajiit caravan is set to leave in the morning, their trade will take them to Markarth,” The Dragonborn took a sip of ale and looked Ashley in the eyes, “This will infuriate Ulfric to no end he will hunt for you, he will not rest till you are back in his arms. Sadly I believe neither will my housecarl Argis.” His heavy tone and honest warning made Ashley’s stomach turn.

“I-I just don’t know what to do…I’m so lost, scared, alone. I don’t know how to commit myself to another, what scares me the most is that our differences society wise makes it challenging for me to cope in this kind of environment. Not only that but the men here act so differently than those from my world. I’m scared of the feelings that they have towards me.”

The Dragonborn gave her a look of sympathy, the poor young woman must truly be frightened if she was willing to endanger herself by running away to seek peace. “Then you must go tomorrow, I will try to distract Ulfric with the war…I want you to find out why you were sent here. I will send word to the Priestesses to see if they can—” He paused and lifted the amulet from her cleavage. “Was this given to you?”

“Uh no I woke up with it on when I first came here.” Ashley looked down at the Dragonborn's hands to his scarred face.

“Mara” He growled letting go of the amulet. “I cannot risk you going to Riften but I can ask for her worshippers to commune with the goddess and see what she has to say.” 

“Alright so how do I escape Windhelm? Ulfric requests that I sleep with him.” 

The Dragonborns eyebrows shot up, “This is worse than I thought, Ulfric trusts you with not only his heart but his life…Lass the Divines are sick to put you in such a place. My condolences Mal Dovah but this only gives us a small window to slip out….” Pondering the circumstances he snapped his finger with a smile, “I could call a dragon to preoccupy the guards and Ulfric, while you slip out through the docks.” 

“Brilliant!” Ashley gave the Dragonborn a hug, “Thank you so much Dragonborn I will pay you back someday for this kind deed.” 

With a smile, the Nord shook his head, “Call me Orion my friend. Will you stay with the woman for long?”

“Thank you, Orion, for everything, but I will only stay a few weeks…I will keep traveling with the Kajiit or follow the paths Mara has laid out for me.” 

“I wish you all the luck, Talos guide you Mal Dovah.” Orion leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Now go don’t make Ulfric suspicious of you!” Shooing her out of the main hall and up to the second level to Ulfric’s chambers. 

A knot of anticipation formed in Ashley’s stomach, she forgot that she was supposed to tell Ulfric about what Argis had done to her. Ashley wasn’t about to lie either. But this didn’t stop her from being worried about Argis’s safety, making up her mind she knew it was for the best that she leave them both. At the Jarls chamber doors Ashley sighed and opened one just wide enough that she could slip right through. Upon entry, Ashley froze in shock color rising to her cheeks as there covered only in a towel and glistening with water was Ulfric Stormcloak. “I’m sorry!” Ashley yelped out and quickly left the room proceeding with a quick pace down the hall. Flustered and in a panic Ashley was unaware that someone had walking in front of her till she collided with the hard warm wall, looking up Ashley gasped as Argis looked down at her in shock. “Sorry I didn’t mean t-to run into you.” She felt shame crawl up her back, “And I’m sorry for attacking you earlier I was out of line.”

Kneeling down to her level Argis placed his palm on her cheek rubbing soft circles into the pink flesh, “I deserved it lass, but what have you so spooked? Are you alright? Did Ulfric do anything to you?” 

“I’m fine,” Ashley took a step back out of Argis’s reach, the warrior stood up and frowned.

“No your not,” Moving close to her he places a finger under her chin lifting her face up to his, “You can tell me, I want to help you.”

Before Ashley could speak a very angry Ulfric Stormcloak pulled her away from Argis moving to stand between them. “It is none of your concern.” His voice was tight, luckily he had put on trousers before coming after her or this would have been more awkward than it already was. 

Sighing Ashley rubbed her temples as the two men sized each other up ready for a fight, “Lord grant me strength.” 

“What’s going on here?” Orion’s voice cut through to the two Nords making them step back from each other. Annoyed and tired of the two men's actions Orion crossed his arms, “Well?”

“It’s nothing we were just leaving,” Ulfric said with an air of authority holding out his hand to Ashley. She hesitantly took it ready to follow the Jarl.

“Why don’t you let Ashley sleep on her own, she’s a big girl and can obviously take care of herself.” The glare that the Dragonborn got from the Jarl could have killed any weaker man, but the battle-hardened Nord of legend merely shrugged it off with a glare of his own.

“She needs protection.”

“Then she will stay with me at my house, I will protect her.” Orion stood like a pillar of stone, Ashley’s saving grace. “She will be safer with me and you know it.”

‘Oh, you brilliant man!’ Ashley almost cried with joy.

Ulfric was silent for a moment, “Very well for the night she will stay with you but I must speak with her now.” Ashley followed the Jarl of Windhelm into his chambers, she was silent keeping her head down as he led her to the bed. “You have not spoken one word are you alright? I’m…sorry about before I did not expect to be in the bath so long but I got preoccupied.” 

“You wished to speak to me about Argis?” Her voice was quiet and guarded. Ashley was internally fighting off the nagging voice in her head begging her to run and hide from the embarrassing situation. 

Standing in front of the small woman the future high king frowned, “What transpired between you two on your ride to Windhelm?”

Ashley let out a heavy sigh wringing her hands together, “Nothing major happened on the ride actually..” Ulfric gave the small brunette a look, she blushed. “He kissed me I-I didn’t know he was going to do that...I was cold and he offered to warm me up honestly!” 

Ulfric did not seem pleased with the answer and Ashley shrank down a little as he began to pace the room out of frustration, “Was that all?”

Ashley swallowed hard, “no…” the Nords battle worn fists clenched as he stopped he pacing stared at her with a look of betrayal.

“You let him-”

“No!” Ashley yelled at him before he could finish, tears falling down her cheeks. “I would never allow THAT to happen with a man I just met and you know that!” Standing up she balled her fists, “Honestly Ulfric if you think of me as such a willing whore then you should stopping acting like you care so much!” Walking towards the door she placed her hand on the handle, “I think we are done here, goodnight Ulfric.” 

“Wait,” Ulfric placed his hand on the door stopping the short brunette from leaving. Ashley placed her head on the door feeling the hot tears fall down her cheeks. Ulfric leaned down putting his nose in her hair breathing in her alluring scent, “Please don’t leave, I don’t want you to think that I, at any moment felt anything but love for you. I lost my temper, I couldn’t handle the thought of another man touching you. I don’t believe that you would sleep with just anyone but what I do fear is that you would have someone force themselves upon you, someone much stronger than you.” Ulfric’s voice was soft as he gently touched her hair planting a kiss on her head. 

“Oh…” Ashley said quietly turning around but still unable to face Ulfric, she felt the pain in her heart from her overreaction. “I’m sorry for overreacting, but I really must go.” 

“Will you look at me?” battle-hardened fingers ran soothingly through her hair.

Ashley looked up meeting the blue eyes of the Jarl, she saw the scars the pain that battle has left within them. The suffering and the death swirling the azure depths, but she also saw the determination to liberate the Nords of Skyrim. His faith in Talos burning strong, Ulfric was a powerful man set in his ways driven by a riotous dream to protect his people. Ashley fit into none of this, she didn’t even belong in this world. Ashley knew that leaving tomorrow would be the hardest thing she would ever do, that it would crush Ulfric. Ashley noticed how her presence has helped the future king, something positive that helped take off the immense weight that rested on his shoulders. 

His warm palm rested on her cheek, “I want you to consider something for me.” Giving him a curt nod Ashley could feel apprehension in her gut. “Consider a future in the Palace of the Kings with me.” Ulfric Stormcloak leaned down capturing Ashley’s lips in a needy kiss, pressing into her like she was his lifeline. Breathless he pulled away just enough so that his lips stayed just a breath away from hers, their eyes locked.

Ashley was looking at Ulfric with surprise and shock written on her features, “Ulfric…” she was at a loss of words, her voice was soft like a whisper.

“Shh you don’t need to answer now,” his lips fell back onto hers, arms snaking around her waist lifting her so that they were not straining their necks. Pressing her against the chamber doors Ulfric Stormcloak slipped his tongue into her mouth, Ashley, in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling back Ulfric kissed down her neck, lighting a path of fire down the exposed skin shivers running down her spine making her gasp and arch into the touch. When he saw the bite marks left by Argis he growled and pushed against her harder licking the top of her left breast before he bit down hard enough to draw some blood. Ashley screamed at the sudden blossom of pain gripping onto his shoulders as she hissed out a moan, tugging on his hair she brought his lips up to hers tasting her own blood. 

Ulfric pulled back slowly letting Ashley down on to her feet she could tell he was forcing himself from her, “Go with the Dragonborn for the night, he will protect you. I shall see you in the morning.” His voice was sad and held within it the longing to hold her more to explore her body and truly make her his. 

Ashley nodded and left the room, tears welling up in her hazel eyes at the thought of him finding out she wasn’t coming back.


	8. Watch the Skies Traveler

The walk to the Dragonborn's house was cold, Ashley’s boot covered feet crunched the fallen snow, her brown hair haloed by the crackling fires that lit her path. Once she came up to the warm lit home, Ashley clutched the iron handles and lifted letting the solid metal strike the cold wood with a dull thud that echoed in the dark and empty walkways. The House Carl opened the doors without hesitation with one calculating glare he stepped back to allow Ashley to enter the estate, enveloped in the warmth of the hall she sighed content to be out of the biting chill. 

Orion was sitting at the food-filled table his blue eyes shone up at her in relief, “I’m glad you made it Maldovah, I trust Ulfric didn’t give you too much trouble?”

With a smile Ashley joined the Dragonborn at the table, her mood was brightened by the sound of crackling fire and the smell of good food. “He asked me if I would consider ‘A future in the Palace of the Kings with him’.” Ashley’s tone was light and she tugged lightly at the hem of her fur armor, the feeling of hopelessness and dread crept up her spine and clamped down hard on her heart. “I don’t know what to do…”

“By the nine…” Orion breathed out his hands running through his shoulder-length hair. “I will make this right Maldovah this I swear on my honor. I will not let his feelings for you hamper you right to return to your world.” The Dragonborn pulled out a small ebony dagger from his belt and handed it to Ashley. “This shall be my gift to you, may you always hit your mark. Kharjo will train you how to use the blade, he is a good friend and a trusted ally. Kharjo will meet you on the shore across from the docks, the Argonian’s will take you across the river to him.” 

Ashley held the finely crafted blade testing its weight and balance, “Thank you, for everything Orion.” 

“You may thank me when its all over, but right now your journey has only just begun.” He lifted a tankard to her, “I ask the Divines to honor your journey and bless the roads you take on your way home.” 

Ashley lifted her ale with a smile, “¡Salud!” 

The Dragonborn lifted a brow at her but smiled none the less, “Now go your bed is upstairs, the room on the right.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice!” With a tired grin, she said her thank you’s and went up the wooden stairs for some much-needed rest. 

The sunlight filtered brightly through the window, rousing Ashley from sleep. Rubbing her eyes she groaned her dream was still fresh in her mind. Confused she thought about what she had seen, a man unlike any she had met before he was tall, built for strength and agility with black hair and frightening ruby eyes. He was so familiar yet she couldn’t place him by name...

Pushing her dream to the back of her mind she got up and stretched. 

“Good you’re awake,” Orion was leaning against her door frame his lazy smile made Ashley relax he was like her brother, “Come fill your belly, the Dragon with come soon and I want you to be ready for when he does.” 

“So how did you get a Dragon to come here?” Ashley asked casually as she looked at all his weapons sitting on the racks. 

“I asked him nicely,” Orion said with a shrug.

“That’s complete shit and you know it, Orion,” Walking with the Dragonborn down the stairs, he brought Ashley to the kitchen. Looking around she saw only the housecarl, “Where is Argis?” 

The Dragonborn smiled, “I was wondering when you’d notice…well, I sent him to the Candlehearth Hall last night. Told him I was disappointed with how he treated you and sent him out to drink off your rejection.” 

“Ouch way to lay it on nicely. But was that really necessary?”

The Dragonborn gave her a look then smiled, “I had to protect your virtue. Now eat your waisting time!” When Ashley managed to eat her fill he turned to her his hand on the door. “Ready?” Ashley nodded feeling nervousness coil in her stomach. Following him out of the house Ashley kept her eyes to the sky, the distant roar of the Dragon was getting closer and it put the entire city on edge. She watched as guards readied their bows and the people brandished their various weapons. “Run straight down through the Grey Quarter and out the large doors.”

“Alright.” Ashley looked around she hasn’t seen Ulfric yet this was good, but the Windhelm guards were well aware of the incoming threat on the horizon. They could see it, a black speck getting closer and closer. When the doors of The Palace of the Kings were thrown open Ashley’s eyes met Ulfric Stormcloak’s her breath caught at the fear in his grey-blue eyes, she could tell he was saying something to her but it was drowned out by the Dragons roar. The shockwave of the mighty call vibrated the walls and made Ashley whip around to look at the massive beast. Ashley gasped when the Dragon descended upon Windhelm in a plume of fire causing the air to crackle and shake with the force of its great wings. Blistering hot plumes of flame turned snow to steam and seared flesh down to the bone, ragged cries of those hit by the assault were drowned out by various battle cries.

“NOW!” Orion yelled at her and Ashley ran faster than she had ever before. Her feet flew over snow-covered stone and she skipped steps to the back gates, throwing herself against the heavy doors she slipped through and jogged to the docks, many of the Argonians looked at her in confusion but one waved her over to a small dingy. Jumping onto the boat she clutched her chest as her heart pounded mercilessly wracking her body with adrenaline, breathing heavy Ashley cast one last look at Windhelm. The Dragon was soaring overhead wings displayed proudly as he roared his challenge, swooping over the buildings he covered the roofs with a hot flame. Ashley gazes up in awe as he flew over her head the small boat shook in the water but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the bronze lizard. Brown eyes met emerald green and the Dragon stopped, beating his wings in the opposite direction he hovered not far from where they were paddling to the shore. 

**“Your admiration honors me small one.”** The Ancient Dragon rumbled in his tongue. **“I spare you on this day,”** Tilting his head the Dragon chuffed, **“I suppose since you know not of this tongue you are ignorant to my kindness..”**

Blinking back her shock, Ashley bowed her head to the large dragon, **“I thank you for this kindness.”**

The Ancient Dragon lifted his massive head in amusement and curiosity giving her a once over, **“A human? Speaking in the tongue of the Dov, I have not heard of such since the times long since past.”** The Dragon paused and seemed to consider something before he spoke again. **“You will see me again small one.”** With a great flap of his mighty wings, the copper and black dragon soared up and over the mountains to the rear of Windhelm, his parting roar shook the valley like an earthquake. 

“Where did you learn to speak Dragon?” The Argonian paddling alongside her asked, his yellow eyes looking over her curiously. 

Ashley looked towards the Khajiits that waited for her on the road, “Books that I have found.” She lied straight through her teeth, after all, how could he know what the internet was without electricity and computers… Seeming to accept her answer he stopped them at the ice shelf and helped her out of the boat. “Thank you.” 

Ashley handed the Argonian a small bag of gold she had found in her dresser at the Dragonborn’s house.

“Watch the skies traveler.” He said to her as she walked to the Khajiits. Ashley smiled at them as she neared, one, a female in fine clothing waked up to her taking her hand.

“Greetings child I am Ahkari, come we have much land to cover before nightfall.” The Khajiit said gently as they led her along the road Ahkari keeping her close as they moved quickly past Windhelm using their bodies to shield Ashley from the view of the guards.

Occasionally Ashley would sneak a peek at Windhelm through the fur and armor of one of the Khajiit’s, an older male. Pulling her gaze from the snow-covered city she looked up at the cliff above them, a statue of Talos stood mighty and tall a beacon of hope to the Nords. With a sigh Ashley looked straight ahead, this was her journey. She prayed to whoever was listening that she would survive the long trek. 

When the Dragonborn said that Kharjo will teach her to fight with the dagger she didn’t think he meant by strait on assaulting her out of nowhere! Ashley yelped and jumped to the left lifting the small blade up to meet Kharjo’s Iron dagger, the two metals clashed and Ashley saw sparks fly. Breathing heavy she sidestepped again and ducked, this seemed to be the routine; block, jump back, duck and repeat. 

“Your form is good little one,” Kharjo purred and slashed at her. “You move like Khajiit, I am pleased to have a fast student. Not like Nords they are too slow Khajiit not want to teach Nord.”

Panting she ducked and went to stab at his belly, “That’s nice and all, but I don’t know how long I can last like this.” 

“We are done for this lesson,” Kharjo said with a smile as he grabbed her wrist and spinning her with a chuckle. 

Breathing heavy Ashley felt her head spin and she yelp, “Finally!” Sheathing her dagger she fixed her hair looking to the sky. 

They had walked quite a distance from Windhelm already covering the distance from the Statue of Talos to the Ritual Stones she had found herself on, starting this adventure. When the five of them came across the Bandits of Valtheim Towers Kharjo’s teachings were starting to pay off, tho she had not been the one to kill any of the Bandits she did hold him off enough for Kharjo to strike the final blow. Ashley felt a chill run through her, death no longer felt so taboo it was now a normal course of events, she had even helped Zaynabi kill a goat for their meal. But her humanity and moral teachings kept her from killing any man be it Bandit or not, her hesitation could get her killed or worse captured and defiled. Swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat at the thought she looked over at Whiterun just off in the distance. 

Mara had her reasons for sending Ashley here, and by the looks of the road ahead she had quite an adventure to take part in. This was a new chapter in her life, whoever she will meet on this journey with help shape her for the battle that is building on the horizon. But will it be enough to get her back home? Ashley felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes, arms folding over her chest she watched the valley below wind tousling her brown locks. 

She sure hoped so.


	9. Wolves of Whiterun

The imposing size of Whiterun and the looming height of Dragonsreach stole Ashley’s breath away. Their caravan was passing by on the road to Markarth and Ashley found herself awestruck by the architecture of these great holds yet again. The dilapidation and weather-worn stone were almost nonexistent, each wall untouched by battle or storm. It was as if the fortress was built yesterday. Horses in the stables whinnied and shook their manes in the cold chill of evening, even as the sun began to set on the plains of Skyrim life was flowing. The sounds of the blacksmith rang out over the stone walls, the distant roars on the wind suggested a dragon patrolled the on coming hills.

Ashley turned to Kharjo as they sat on the crumbled remains of the Western Watchtower a fire crackling between them. His nose was twitching and his tail flicked back and forth. “What is it?”

“Dog,” Kharjo growled his pupils blowing up in the readiness of battle.

Ashley looked around the full moon covering the tundra in a silver glow, there was nothing but the sway of grass and the call of crickets. “Perhaps a stray.” The other Kajiits didn’t seem as phased and continued to cook their meal in relaxed silence.

“If anyone sneaks up on us, I’ll smell them coming. Or, I might not. We will see.” Kharjo sounded amused at his little comment but it made Ashley roll her eyes knowing that ‘might not’ is more like it. 

Rising from her spot by the fire Ashley stretched walking away deeper into the rubble, she needed to relieve herself. Going around the base of the tower she took a squat untying the small strings of her makeshift underwear. The snap of a twig and the rustle of dry grass caught her attention and her heart jolted. She looked around at the low lit grassy tundra her hand ready to go for her dagger when she saw it. Two sets of glowing eyes. Heavy panting and deep growls sent panic into her heart. Those were not wolves…their bulky hunched frames moved towards her slowly one on each side. Her back to the watchtowers unyielding stone her legs shook, she was going to die. She couldn’t run they had her cornered, and she couldn’t fight them back with her small dagger either. The two beasts were so close now she could see the claw-tipped human-like hands and the deep amber of their eyes, massive white fangs gleaming as they snapped their jaws at her drool falling to the dirt. Werewolves. 

The one to her right stood to full height mere feet from where she stood its muzzle to the sky taking in big whiffs of air then it turned to her and chuffed. Shaking like a leaf Ashley squeezed her eyes shut hoping that the werewolves would kill her quickly. Jumping she almost screamed when she felt a big wet nose press against her neck and the puffs of hot breath across her chest. A brush of fur against her exposed legs made her stomach tighten in knots, she heard more sniffing and the two wolfs began to let out small chuffs and growls. Like they were communicating. Ashley swallowed hard and peaked at the beast to her left who’s wicked sharp teeth pressed against her neck, its ears were back and it started right at her. Massive clawed hands clamped onto her thighs and she felt the others muzzle press into the furs of her skirt right at the apex of her thighs. Ashley gasped and pressed against the wall as the wolf warbled to the other. 

The muzzle to her neck pressed down with enough force to make her knees buckle, haphazardly she slipped on the small incline and rolled to a stop in the dirt pulling herself up she turned to the werewolves in fear bringing her knees under her she tried to rise. But the teeth to her neck were back and she froze kneeling on the ground tears pricking at her eyes. The muzzle moved to her hair and she felt and heard it sniffing at her growling softly nudging her slightly. Jolting forward Ashley let out a squeak when she felt a warm clawed hand on her thighs, they tightened and pulled back forcing her to her knees. Whimpering Ashley shook wanting to call out to her friends for help but terrified of the fangs at her throat. She could hear the werewolf behind her panting heavily and could feel it brushing against the back of her legs. Thick muzzle moving against the inside of her knee slowly moving up taking her fur skirt with it, till the cool wet nose pressed against her most precious place making her flinch and choke out a sob her thighs tensing. The heady scent of their musk made her dizzy, the rhythmic nuzzling of the wolf at her neck made her head sway back and forth as the heat began to pool at her center. The wolf between her thighs began to lap at her sex. 

“Ashley are you well?” Kharjo called out rounding the watchtower his moonstone eyes bright. Once he saw his ward on all fours nearly mounted by a werewolf he let out a feral hiss and drew his sword. 

Ashley screamed when the wolf between her legs jumped at Kharjo's voice its muzzle bumping so hard against her sex it sent her up and forward crashing face first into the abdomen of the other wolf with a yelp. The claws at her thighs cut through fabric and skin, the smell of blood became very prominent. Ashley hissed in pain her eyes rimmed with tears, pulling back from the face full of fur her lips brushed against the warm slick heat of the wolfs member. Doubling back Ashley's eyes widened in horror as the wolf got up and shook out its fur stepping over her in a defensive crouch growling at Kharjo. 

Dro’marash ran up to his fellow Khajiit sword drawn, both warriors ready to slay the beasts. Bleeding and shaking Ashley could only press herself to the ground as they fought one wolf, the one atop her had yet to move or join the fight. It remained over her growling at her friends. Looking at the wolf Ashley watched its claws press into the dry earth and its lips twitch from holding snarl. A full body ripple overtook its massing black form and it whimpered amber eyes widening in a human-like manner. Looking to the other wolf it barked once high and quick. 

Ashley instantly understood, they were going to change back…

One swift kick to the cajones and the wolf above her leaped into the air about five feet with a yelp. Looking at her with pinned ear and wide eyes it tucked its tail and shook with pain. Its companion was retreating with a howl as both bodies rippled again this time in quick succession.

Standing up Ashley glared at the two werewolves as they ran back into the forested base of the mountain. “Fucking dogs…”

“Ashley you are bleeding.” Dro’marash spoke up as he sheathed his sword.

Sighing Ashley looked down at her bleeding legs, they pulsed angrily and burned. “I need healing,” with that she passed out crumpling to the ground.

The warm yellow light slowly roused Ashley from her dreamless sleep, her body stiff and aching. Rolling to her side she looked at the temple she was laying in, ivy hung down from the rafters, wooden walls painted with yellow and blue designs. A water-filled mosaic danced in the morning light, taking a deep breath Ashley was soothed by the scent of healing herbs. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she stretched popping her back and neck in the process. 

“Ah, child it is good to see you’ve risen up so early.” An accent-laden female voice made Ashley look to her left where a woman in robes was working on another patient. 

“How long was I asleep?” Ashley felt the lingering haze of sleep still nagging at her mind, but other than that she felt no pain on her thighs which had been rendered to ribbons from the werewolf. 

The priestess walked over to her with a smile, “Not but the night. You healed exceptionally well, your body is eager for the help of the Divines.” Placing a hand out for her to take Ashley was easily brought to her feet. “Your Khajiit friend risked a lot to find you sanctuary here child, your wounds were great and indeed fatal but Divines blessed you.” 

Frowning at all the memories of last night that came flooding in, “I don’t feel blessed at the moment…” 

The tall Nord woman frowned, “Aye being attacked by one of those beasts is not one to be wished upon any, but you have survived. The goddesses blessing upon you. Come, child, I have a gift for you, one that may help in times of need.”

Ashley followed the priestess to a book self where she was handed a yellow tome with a bird on the front. Looking up at the lady than to the book Ashley opened it, golden wisps came out from the pages and right into her body. Flooding her with warmth and peace. “What was that?” 

The priestess was looking at her with a bright smile, “That my child of Kynareth, was you gaining magical knowledge, you now know Fast Healing. An apprentice skill that should have taken you months of novice skill to achieve.” 

Ashley was shocked, she knew magic now…holding up her hands she watched them glow with yellow light and she smiled. “This is amazing!” 

“Aye, my child truly a blessing, one that I urge you to keep in practice. You have strong magical energy, a potential for greatness, and a heart of pure kindness.” she walked Ashley to the doors of the Temple of Kynareth, “Travel great Skyrim, and Kynareth travels with you.”

“Thank you so much,” Ashley smiled and walked out into the warm morning light of Skyrim, embracing the sounds of Whiterun. 

Heimskr was already preaching his voice cracking from his feverish screaming, the Gildergreen tree was standing tall with its pale trunk vibrant with life and purple leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. Orion must have already healed the tree, for it did not look to be dying. Walking around the base of the tree Ashley was engrossed in the rhythmic sway of the bows and the soothing aura of the tree itself. 

Bumping into an armored shoulder Ashley yelped out a quick apology only to freeze in terror at the scent of dog. Not just the scent of any stray dog but the musky odor of the wolfs who’d attacked her the previous night. She began to shake and prayed to the Divines that she would be saved by her friends once again. “Are you alright?” The voice broke her trance and she looked up to meet the white blue eyes of Vilkas, recognization flashed in both their eyes and Ashley took a step back. Right as Vilkas took in her scent to really tell if she was the woman from last night. His wolf howled in joy, they had found her again! 

‘I should have known.’ Ashley thought panic clutching at her heart. She started to walk back but she slipped on stone steps and fell into thick arms. Looking up from her skewed position she cursed her luck, Farkas was holding her up with the same look of confusion until he too recognized her. “Be careful.” The deeper voice of the burliest twin sent shivers down her spine. 

“Ahhh…right, sorry uh you just s-startled me.” Ashley laughed it off and stood straiter not turning her back on both brothers. 

Vilkas looked at her with unreadable eyes, “An Amulet of Mara? You’re not married?” he chuckled with a brilliant smile, “Surprising.” 

Clutching at her amulet Ashley blushed and looked away. “I-I really should be going. uh, good day.” With that, she fled down the steps past people and guards ignoring the calls behind her and the sound of armored boots following. ‘oh shit oh shit oh shit.’ slamming against the wooden gate Ashley struggled to pull it open just enough so that she could slip right through. Once out she sprinted straight for the dip between the watchtower and the wall jumping over the small gap onto the rock covered slope nearly falling onto the stone road startling her Khajiit friends. 

“Ashley?! What is the matter?” Zaynabi rushed to her side pulling the small girl close. 

Between pants and shaking Ashley managed to speak, “We need to leave now.” 

Kharjo and Dro’marash unsheathed their swords and took up the rear, escorting the three females away from Whiterun. Their eyes trained on the two figures standing on the topmost guard tower. 

“Should we follow her?” Farkas asked his hands clutching the stone. 

Vilkas hummed in thought, watching the young woman's retreating form. Her scent was heavy in the air, sweet citrus making his beast howl. His beast urged him to follow her and take her as his mate, she knew what he and his brother were. If they could not take her as a mate then they would at least get her to keep their secret. “We have to.”

 

Ashley stretched and looked out at Whiterun way in the distance, they had made a great time having put a good amount of distance between them and the city before nightfall and sought out their camp out of the way of Giants and their herds of Mammoths at Sleeping Tree Camp. The massive hairy beasts were not pleasant company since their smell seemed to make her eyes water and the Khajiits sneeze, it must be universal how disgusting the massive elephants smelled. Crickets sang out as Ashley tended to the fire, her eyes always looking over at the silhouette of Fort Sungard she knew the Forsworn were there and she hoped they’d stay away from their little camp during the night. Dro’marash had asked her to take the first watch while they all rested and Ashley happily complied. Nights in Skyrim were her favorite, color danced in the sky and life seemed so surreal and peaceful. 

Standing up from her sitting position Ashley decided to walk around the perimeter of their camp, take in the views and stretch her legs. Dagger at her hip she walked around the stones and grass looking at the rolling hills and roots of the mountains there were soon to travel through. Stopping just over her camp on a large boulder she put her hands on her hips and sighed. 

The grass rustled just behind her and she pulled out her dagger and whirled around swinging it in a wide arc the blade bit into the hide of a bracer and she moved back hearing the other make a hiss of pain. Her eyes narrowing in the low light she kept her dagger up in a defensive position. Her attacker held his hands up in a sign of submission, “Lass relax put the dagger away, let us talk.” 

Ashley felt her heart jolt at the sound of Vilkas’s voice, “Why are you following me?” She growled out not putting down her dagger, her nose filled with the scent of copper and she frowned looking at the blood that was dripping down Vilkas’s arm. “Oh…oh my gosh. I’m so sorry!” Putting her dagger away she took Vilkas’s arm and brought it closer letting the magic flow into her palms and envelope the wound in a glowing yellow light. “There…all better now.” Looking up at the warrior she felt bad for cutting him, but was still pissed that he had followed her all this way. 

Taking her hand he brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles then turning it over to lick his blood off her palm. “Hmm, you are very kind my dear.” 

Blushing Ashley looked away from her hand tingling from the sensation, “umm thanks.” 

Pulling her close Vilkas pressed his nose to her neck and inhaled, “You know what we are…you recognized us in Whiterun. We can’t have you telling others about us…” his voice was a low growl and it made her knees weak and her heart rate pick up. 

“I-I promise to never tell, i-it’s not my secret to s-share…ahhh” A hot hand around her throat made her gasp in shock, and two hands on her hips pulled her into an armored pelvis. 

“No lass we don’t think you will…” Farkas chuckled his hands kneading into the supple flesh of her hips, while Vilkas began to kiss at her neck sucking gently on the soft skin his tongue dipping along her clavicle. 

Ashley's head fell back and she moaned softly, “please don’t do this…” the hand at her throat tightened and she moaned out her legs shaking as Farkas rutted against her slowly. 

Vilkas chuckled and loosened his grip on her neck, “shhh lass we don’t want your traveling companions to hear.” The ties to her hide top were being strummed by Vilkas’s skilled fingers, every now and then he’d dip a finger into the openings and touch the soft skin beneath. He kissed her neck and clavicle then to the tops of her chest his fingers drifting from her neck to grab a fist full of nut brown locks. Her head titled back Vilkas let his tongue play in the valley between her breasts. Nosing the fabric covering her chest he growled, “What is this?” he pulled down the fabric revealing the healing bite mark that Ulfric had given her but three nights ago. The wound still purple and tender. “and another…” His almost white eyes flashed in the moonlight at the second mark left on her neck by Argis that one what much lighter since he did not break skin like Ulfric had. “What a busy girl…does your scent lie then? Have you truly remained untouched by two males or have you already been ravaged?” 

Ashley glared at Vilkas, but when Farkas reached his hand under her skirt she blushed and looked away. “No brother she is definitely untouched, I tasted it in her juices the night we met.” Thick battle worn fingers rubbed slowly along the thin fabric of her small coverings at the crease of her warmth. 

“Stop,” Ashley growled finally at her breaking point of these damn Nords. Both brothers froze, Farkas removed his hands from her person and Vilkas stepped back. “I promise to keep you’re secret only if you leave me be, I’m not some bitch you can mount when you damn well feel like it. **I WILL STAY PURE TILL I FUCKING CHOOSE NOT TO BE!** ” The last bit was accented with the deep reverberating hum of magic and the ancient tones of Dragon Speak. Ashley's shout echoed off the mountains about her, what greeted her was the response of multiple dragon roars from all quarters of Skyrim. 

Silence overtook the plains of Skyrim, her companions had emerged from their tents and torches were gathering on the walls of Sungard. 

Both wolves looked to the heavens than to Ashley who had her hands over her mouth eyes wide in terror. Farkas was the one who broke the silence, “Lass, you speak the dragon tongue?”

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she hunched closer to herself, “I didn’t mean to It slipped out…I’m sorry.”

“Ashley! Child are you alright we heard a great shout, thought Dragons had come.” Zaynabi ran up to her keen eyes on the two Nords as Kharjo and Dro’marash held their swords at the ready. 

Sniffling Ashley wiped away her tears, “They will come, at least the ones who are curious…we need to leave.” Turning to the twins she felt her cheeks darken, they still looked at her with hunger possibly more so now than before, “Please you two run back to Whiterun call up the guards and the rest of the Companions and prepare to defend the city from dragons.” 

Farkas placed a hand to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. His warm lips and tongue like sweet ale, had she known a kiss from the Companion would be this sweet she’d have kissed him herself. Farkas snarled and pulled away from his eyes amber, it took seconds for him to transform letting out a loud howl. Vilkas huffed at his brother shaking his head turning to Ashley tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss, with a lot less saliva than his brother. He too shifted and ran after his brother their black forms headed to Whiterun. 

Looking to her Khajiit friends she wiped her mouth and blushed, “Not a word.”

Kharjo chuckled and walked down the hill to start taking down the tents, the four of them worked quickly and soon they were on the road to Markarth the cover of the night giving them the advantage of sneaking past Fort Sungard. Tall rocky crags giving them cover as they moved along the stone road, soon Ashley could see a dense fog roll in as the light of the sun started to turn the sky light blue. The back shadows of Dragons passed over them every now and then, the air was tense. With only trees and rocks to hide under when a dragon came to pass was making their journey longer than normal. Ashley was exhausted and the roar of dragons had faded into unnerving echoes in the canyon, her leather boots dragged and she stumbled a few times. Kharjo having to steady her on occasion till Ahkari called them to stop just behind a tall spire-like rock, making camp they set out their bedrolls and took turns on watch. 

Waking up in a leather and fur bedroll was starting to become the norm for Ashley, the smell of fresh mountain air and the crisp water was like a drug to her senses. Zaynabi had given her extra furs for her bedroll to keep away the biting chill that seemed to always keep Ashley in its clutches. Emerging from the warm cocoon she looked around their little setup, and up to the sky, the sun has risen to it prime. Stretching she gave Zaynabi a nod and walked down to the river to rinse her face. Her dream still hasn’t changed…the same man with black hair and red eyes. They would meet in some hidden oasis in a cave and he would talk, or they would sit in silence. She knew him…but she couldn’t remember who he was. And all the times that she had asked he would just smile. The dreams were increasingly frustrating and too real to be coincidence. 

Crouching by the waters edge she splashed the cold water in her face and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, shaking her hands to flick away the cold drops from staying on her longer than necessary. Sitting back on her heels she watched as salmon swam through the crystal clear water with a smile. Ashley was entranced by the thin veil of fog that hung close to the water that she was unaware of the snarls of wolfs till they were upon her, letting out a startled squeak Ashley without thinking swung her blade at the lunging wolf slicing its throat. Ducking she dodged the others attack slamming her blade into its belly, the wolf yelped and fell to the ground writhing in pain. Dropping to her knees Ashley plunged the blade into its heart, “May you be given life once more.” She whispered petting its deep grey fur with a sigh.  
“You are better, Kharjo is pleased.” The said was walking up to her with a twitch of his whiskers he pointed to the body of the wolfs. “They will make good coin, clean kill for one the other was not so good, good coin none the less.” 

“Aww, you’re making me blush Kharjo.” Ashley teased cleaning off her blade. 

The armored Khajiit laughed and shook his head, “This one has a new weapon for you. Come.” 

Ashley’s brows shot up and she smiled brightly, getting off of the ground Ashley dusted herself off and followed the Khajiit to the horse they placed most of their supplies on. “What is it?” 

“Patience.” Kharjo scolded at as Ashley tried to peak at what he was pulling out of a bag. Turning around the Khajiits moonstone eyes brightened at her, “These this one bought for you when we stopped at Whiterun.” Kharjo handed Ashley a book and an Orcish bow and a quiver.

“Kharjo, thank you so much! I am honored that you bought these for me.” Ashley beamed brightly. The book was another tome this one with the symbol of destruction, opening it she was enveloped with the warm sensation again this time prickling heat across her skin. Her palms crackled to life with tiny fires that danced and popped happily. “Oh~ fire!” 

Kharjo laughed and watched as she cast flames out into the river her eyes bright. “Take great care of where you throw that." 

Smiling at her friend she let her flames die down and lifted her bow. Testing the weight of the green bow Ashley ran her fingers along the grooves, the flare was almost wing-like and the sharp point perfect for close combat bashing. Having some previous experience with a bow, Kharjo was delighted to find her a fast learner and an excellent shot.

“This one is pleased, bows are good to have here. Much danger walks these lands kill at a distance better than wounded at close range.” Kharjo about near purred out the praise, “And hunt much better when far away from large prey.” 

Slinging her quiver Ashley smiled at Kharjo, “May I go hunting? I’ll pick something small so that we can cook it fast.” The Khajiit warrior nodded at watched her run down the road into a more wild part of the canyon. 

Grinning like a mad woman Ashley dashed through the undergrowth and around juniper berry bushes till she stood next to a tree bow drawn and aiming at a rabbit. The bow pulled tautly she breathed out and released the arrow a quick squeak and the rabbit was dead. Putting her bow on her back she picked up her kill by the river pulling out the arrow and thanking the Divines for the good hunt. Loud clapping made her back straighten and she pulled out her dagger turning to the noise she readied for a fight.

A male in black breeches and a white linen top sat on a boulder just above where she had shot the rabbit, her hazel eyes met his red ones and she felt her jaw drop. “A fine kill maldovah.” His voice was too deep to be human, he barely seemed human, everything about his presence screamed not human. “Close your mouth lest you catch bugs.”

Ashley’s mouth shut and she blushed red, “Who the hell are you?” 

He laughed and jumped from the ledge his bulk making the ground seem to shake…he stalked up to her like a predator. Ashley felt fear rise in her belly and she took a step back. He was tall and massive, built like a tank his black locks in a wild mane and his toothy gin a lot sharper than any human. “I think you know exactly who I am maldovah…we’ve met every night.” 

“Alduin…” Ashley breathed out, her eyes wide. 

His dark smirk was her answer.


	10. Dibella, Guide Us

Ashley took an apprehensive step back, “I thought you were dead…Orion said he had killed you in the realm of Soveringuard.”

Alduin growled and clenched his fist looking at the small maiden with a sour expression, “Yes I died…yet as I stood within the realm of Akatosh, my creator spoke to me. I would have the chance at life once more if I aided you in your quest…” His muscles twitched in his arms and Alduin smirked flicking his unruly black mane from his shoulders. Prowling up to her his blood red eyes bore deep into her own, “Yet I come to find my charge is like a vision of light a purity ready to be snuffed out.” His lips brushed her ear while his thick fingers ran the length of her jaw sliding down the cords of her neck. “And _defiled_.”

Staggering back Ashley felt her heartbeat quicken readying her to make a break for it. The feeling of his touch made her warm…it excited her like an aphrodisiac. She was terrified. Yet one part of his speech stood out to her. “Y-you know why I’m here?” Hope filled her heart and Ashley yearned to know her quest. The small kill in her hand was turning cold and the corse winter fur was greasy to the touch yet she held it close to her chest.

Taking one more step closer to her Alduin smirked, “I know only what the Divines had spoken. A young maiden will be chosen to tip the balance of Skyrim and she alone must tread the path of fire and sword. Only by loves true fate will she be shown the passage home.”

Ashley stepped back again, then moved a stray piece of brown hair from her face, the biting cold of the mountains around them was not helping to kill the mist that moved in, soaking her fur armor and making her hair stick to her face. Her heartbeat was erratic as me mind ruminated over the new piece of information all the while Ashley never took her eyes off Alduin. 

She felt more unsure now than when she had first come to Skyrim. 

“To think they sent a maiden to writhe in the filth of this mortal land, how sad to see such succulent flesh wasted on mere mortal men.” Alduin spat as he continued to close the distance between them, Ashley was easily ensnared by his massive hands even as she turned to run away. “Peace small one, I have no need to force myself upon you.” Alduin chuckled and nuzzled her hair, “No, I will have you begging me to take you.” He growled into her ear as his other hand gripped her waist holding her flush to his unyielding body. The heavy pulse of his need against her belly made Ashley wimpier and shake. “Even now your body betrays you…I can smell your arousal.” Deep ruby eyes looked down at the young woman taking in every detail of her flustered state to the rouge of her cheeks then to the plumpness of her lips. Leaning down Alduin brushed his nose to hers rutting himself against her soft body. 

Ashley gasped and moaned biting her lips as her legs shook, every word he spoke sent embers of flame to her core. The deep reverberating undertones made her shamelessly weak, she cursed herself for having such a voice kink. “You arrogant worm.” Ashley bit out with a shudder when his manhood twitched against her soft belly. His breath was hot on her lips as he laughed, his wild black locks ticked her neck. Ashley growled and pushed up slamming her lips against his, the kiss was all teeth and tongue. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and a grip on his shoulder the taste of him was intoxicating as an inhale of rich tobacco and a shot of whiskey. Pulling away she took a deep breath, “You’re evil.” Licking his lips she slapped him, “Don’t ever touch me without my permission again.”

Letting her go Alduin looked down at the small woman with a toothy grin of wickedly sharp fangs. “I will have to teach you to speak the tongue of the Dov as well. For my own enjoyment of course.”

“ **Ni, zu’u tinvaak Dov**.” No, I speak Dragon. Ashley rumbled without hesitation. Rolling her eyes she picked up her small kill, “Not that it’s in any way useful in getting me home. Or keeping you away, pervert.”

“ **Hi lost lot dan than fin dovahkiin. Zu’u los kah,**.” You have greater skill than the Dragonborn. I am pleased.

“I don’t think so, I cannot control my thu’um I nearly challenged all the damn Dragons in Skyrim!” Strapping her kill to her belt Ashley clenched her fist, with bloodied hands she motioned to the natural symphony and elegance around her. “I’m not used to this…this world and its hazards. I don’t think I’ll live long enough to find my way home.” 

“ **Hi loss aan kiir**.” You are a child. Alduins voice rumbled behind her. “I will teach you to be more. You will experience so much under my _tutelage_.” His deep purr was accentuated with his fingers tracing a path to her throat between the valley of her breasts. “I will be seeing you Maldovah.” His body vanished into black smoke leaving her alone again in the wilds of Skyrim. Her skin hot and her core soaked, Ashley shuddered. Great. So now she has an immortal dragon trying to bone her too.

Walking back into camp Ashley proudly held up her kill to show Kharjo. The male smiled and gave her a nod patting her shoulder with his pawed hands. “Good kill child. This will make a fine meal, come sit we eat.” 

Taking a seat around the fire Ashley sighed happily and leaned back onto her palms staring up at the sky. A few clouds lazily floated across the sky and crickets chirped nearby, it was peaceful and sweet. She felt good sitting with friends around the fire. Ashley felt her heart soar for a moment, she could live here and be happy…

‘What of your home? Your family?’ That little voice in her head broke through her train of thought. Ashley closed her eyes and frowned the familiar sharp pains of loneliness clawing deep into her heart. Her throat clenched painfully she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Sitting up Ashley wrapped her arms around her legs and let out a small sob. Something soft brushed against her fingers making her look up, Kharjo was gently batting her hand with his tail.

“No pain today child, we are almost to Markarth. The temple will give you aid.”

Zaynabi knelt next to Ashley her whiskers ticking her tear stained cheeks as the Khajiit female wrapped her in a soft hug. “Worry not little one, we know the pain of homesickness. We know that your heart yearns for home. This is good. Remember your home, because it is here.” Her warm clawed hand pressed lightly to Ashley's heart. “And here.” A claw tapped teasingly to her forehead. 

Ashley smiled smoothing her hair back, “Yeah…you’re right.” 

 

The rest of the road to Markarth was spent with idle chatter and practice with Ashley’s bow. When they came to the farm just outside of the stables Zaynabi stopped the caravan and turned Ashley to face her. 

“I have allowed you to look like traveler for this long, this is where you try to fit within the city wall. Come.” The female began to wipe the dirt from her face with a rag she wet with her water sac, “Dirty human child. Like a kitten.” Zaynabi tisked and began to used a bone comb to remove Ashley’s tangles and smooth out the long nut-brown locks, taking some strands she began to weave a simple crown plait into her hair. “There.”

Ahkari looked at her with bright pale blue eyes and a warm smile, “This is where we say goodbye child. It’s was a pleasure to travel with you. Despite the werewolf and dragons.” The older Khajiit female laughed and hugged Ashley close. 

“Should you need me, my sword is your's friend.” Kharjo smiled and hugged her into his armor. Wiping her tear away with a fuzzy hand he began to purr, “Continue to practice with the bow and blade. This will help you live long years.” Placing both his hands on her cheeks Kharjo stared into her hazel eyes with narrowed moonstone ones, “Stay away from men.”

Dro’marash snorted loudly, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her over. “May your road lead you to warm sands, friend.” He patted her head, “Preferably one with fewer dragons.”

Ashley laughed with tears in her eyes, giving each of them one last hug she waved them off with her back to Markarth. Taking a deep breath she turned around and looked to the massive stone walls, with the gleaming Dwarven metal door. She made it to Markarth…she was one step further towards her path home. 

Walking up past the stables she was tackled by a mass of fur and tail. A hot tongue was lapping at her cheeks between loud delighted barks. Her fingers buried into corse thick fur as she petted her assailant. 

“Hey! Get off her ya mangy mutt!” 

Suddenly the dog was lifted off her and Ashley blinked at the brightness of the sun once again, a man was looking down at her in concern. 

“Lass are you well? He didn’t hurt ya did he?” The man held out a hand to her, Ashley took it with a smile letting the concerted citizen help her up. 

“No need to worry I’m fine, he’s just a dog. If getting taken down by eighty-five pounds of fur is how I go, then it’s how I go.” Ashley laughed dusting off and picking straw from her hair. 

“I feel terrible for the behavior of my hound. I take pride in how well trained they are, this only shows that I have more work cut out for me.”

“Honestly no harm was done.” Ashley rubbed her arm and looked at the man in front of her. He didn’t seem enthralled by her, just truly sorry that she got tackled by his dog. “Though I am new to Markarth and might need some directions to getting to the temple.” 

“Oh? Are you a priestess?” The man said while petting his dog. 

Ashley laughed, “You could say that.” 

“I’m Banning, my family and I have been training war dogs for generations.”

“Ashley, I study dead languages and dabble in art.”

Banning laughed and motioned to the gate, “The Temple of Dibella is the topmost door on the mountain in the middle of the hold. I’m sure the other Priestesses are eagerly awaiting your arrival.”

“Thank you again.” Ashley bowed and made her way to the stairs waving at the Breton. One of the guards stationed at the gates pushed the large doors open for her, Ashley beamed and lightly touched his shoulder, “Dibella’s blessing to you, kind sir.” 

“Twas my h-honor ma’am.” 

Taking the guards hand she gave it a light squeeze, “Stay strong and clear soldier.” Letting the rough leather glove slide out of her hands she walked into the city, taking the stairs to her right, up onto the second level. Moving her hair back as the wind tousled it she looked at the large stone city with a smile. 

The bright cerulean sky was cut by towering silver stone and bright bronze accents, the mist from the waterfall settled in the air like sparkling stars. The sound of the forge and the bustle of the townsfolk was like a sweet symphony to Ashley's ears. Clutching her hands to her heart she smiled and continued along to stone path and up flights of stairs to the Dwarven metal doors. Pushing them open with ease Ashley walked in with a smile, looking at the white stone statues of Dibella bordering the foyer their shadows dancing in the candlelight. 

The room smelled like stone and incense. 

Moving her hair to her front Ashley nervously ran her fingers through it. With steady feet she walked into the main hall where a small pool of water sent prismatic lights about the room, more statures of Dibella stood tall and graceful at each pillar. Deep orange banners hung languidly from the ceiling, Ashley couldn’t help but look around in awe and reverence. This place hummed with a magical aura, she felt her very soul dance in this room. 

“Welcome sister, how may a servant of Dibella be of service?” 

Ashley startled turned to her right where a woman in robes kneeled in front of a shrine. “Oh! Forgive me I did not see you there.” Ashley bowed, “I am Ashley…I was sent here for my safety.”

The woman’s smile faltered for a moment, then she rose from her kneeling position. “The one whom the Dragonborn begged us to give asylum. I did not know you would be a woman…for this I am glad. Come, sister, I’ll take you to the inner sanctum where you may find refuge.” Walking deeper into the hall she opened another door for Ashley with a key leading her through an antechamber into a series of stairways that led her deep within the rocks to a long chamber with stone chairs and many wooden shelves. “I am Senna, and these ladies are Anwen, Hamal, and Orla.” Senna motioned to the other women whom all nodded their heads to her. “My sisters this is the one whom the Dragonborn sent, she seeks refuge and guidance within our temple.”

“Child I am Mother Hamal, High Priestess of this temple, what plight do you carry that has you seeking our aid?” The silver-haired Nord woman walked up to her placing a warm hand on Ashley’s shoulder guiding her to one of the stone chairs.

“I don’t know where to start honestly, just one day I woke up in Skyrim on some shrine wearing this.” Ashley lifted her amulet of Mara, “I cannot remove it. No matter how I try.” 

“That is no cause for concern…” Orla spoke up from where she leaned close to look at the amulet.

“If it were only that…” Ashley sighed and leaned back, “It seems that I’m cursed, men fall instantly in love with me. Not all men mind you, but most. And it’s terrifying! I’ve been fondled in public, werewolves have nearly mounted me, and worst of all I have caught the attention of a very powerful and influential man who asked me to marry him! I do not know how I came to Skyrim…I would like to find out why. What is my purpose here, and how my destiny intertwines with that of the Divines.” 

Hamal leaned back contemplating Ashley’s words, “I see.” She looked to the other women around her and they all nodded. “You will stay here as long as you need, our halls shall be your sanctuary. Eat and we will commune with our Goddess, she will give us insight on your future.”

Ashley smiled, “Thank you very much. I will do my best not to be a burden.” 

Anwen hummed and looked down at her, “What very powerful man is craving your young body to the point where you chose to run?” 

Blushing bright red Ashley looked at the candle next to her, “Ulfric Stormcloak.” The ladies in the room gasped.

“You merely ran away?”

“Yes.”

“Have you no mind to the beast you have unleashed?”

Hazel eyes widened in horror, “What?”

“He will have his men scour every town and city in Skyrim looking for you.” Anwen sighed and shook her head. “He probably thinks you stole off by some bandit or Empire lackey.” The Redguard woman took Ashley by the hand dragging her into the room at the end of the great hall, “You must write to him at once! I will not be thrown in chains for hiding his woman away.” 

Ashley yelped indigently as she was pushed into a chair facing a stone table with writing supplies, “I am not his woman!”

Anwen rolled her eyes and handed Ashley a quill, “That is not what he thinks, now tell him you are not captured that you are on a pilgrimage to discover your truth.”

Sighing Ashley began to write. 

 

——————————————

 

The snow had ceased its onslaught for a moments breath of bright azure sky, large drifts eddied and hissed in the wind along the frozen roads. Nearly covered in the frost a young man trotted down the long bridge to the gates of Windhelm his blue eyes on the many Stormcloak soldiers stationed along the stone batteries, as he did not fear his fellow Nord the missive he carried held terrible weight on the young runner. Aye, he knew who wrote the letter…the other couriers before him had spoken of the lass. There was no mistake she was the young maiden whom Ulfric Stormcloak had sent many search parties to find. There was even talk that he hired members of the companions and thieves guild to locate her. They thought her snatched away by bandits to defile, or dead by assassins. 

Taking a deep breath the young Nord pushed open the gates and hastily jogged the stone center of the city his eyes looking longingly at Candlehearth Hall. Mead will be greatly appreciated after this. Tearing his eyes away he looked to the Palace of the Kings a sense of foreboding eating away at his gut. Talos give him strength, this was only one small letter. Steeling his resolve he made the last few steps to the palace doors giving a nod to the guards. 

Ulfric sat on his stone throne with a scowl as reports were brought in by two captains and his trusted general. The breath of warm air did nothing to ease the grip of cold in the courier's heart, this very well might be the day he gets killed for being the messenger. Briskly he walked to the throne giving the Jarl a low bow and presenting the letter. “A letter for you sir, your hands only.” 

Ulfric raised a brow, his letters never came from a common courier. Taking the small piece of parchment he broke the small wax seal, storm blue eyes looked over the small yet elegantly scrawled words. “Where is she?” His growled out words made the entire entourage freeze.

The courier jumped, “I’m sorry sir but she’s a clever lass, assigned multiple couriers to carry this. I’ve heard from the others this letter has traveled the entirety of Skyrim and all her cities. No one knows where she’s at.”

Galmar Stone-Fist huffed and motioned to Ulfric, “Well what does it say? Is it a ransom? Do those faithless Imperials have her?”

“No.” Ulfric looked down at the letter with a frown, “She says she’s on a pilgrimage to find her purpose in this world. Apparently, the Divines have gifted her with a prophecy. She’s spoken of her travels the creatures she’s seen and flowers she’s collected.” Ulfric laughed softly, “And of her first successful hunt.” His laughter died and he looked to the page again reading over a passage one more time. “She fought off two werewolf brothers with her own blade, and accidentally got into a shouting match with a…dragon?!”

Orion spat out his mead from were he sat the table eavesdropping. 

Galmar doubled over with laughter smacking his thigh with a meaty hand, “Gods be praised that small lass has the heart of a Nord. No fear in that little body.” A fist to his chest Galmar grinned, “Oh to have a woman like that.”

Ulfric glared at his general, “I don’t think her challenging every beast she comes across is means for praise. Did I not say she would be the death of me.” His head fell into his hand and the future king groaned loudly. “Yet Ashley writes with so much joy about all her experiences I cannot find it in me to feel anger at her.”

“Sir then shall we call off the search?” One of the captains stepped forward. 

“Yes, but have every Stormcloak from here to our sympathizers in Solitude know that should Ashley need it, we will aid her in any way we can.” Ulfric stood from his throne the weight of her looming death gone and now a determination to see her life journey fulfilled encased his heart. She would come back to him when she is ready. “Come we have much to do for the war effort.”

Orin watched them leave into the war room, getting up from the table he grabbed the courier who had snatched a sweet roll on his way to the door tossing his arm over the smaller Nords shoulders with a big grin, “So lad would you mind taking a letter to that lass for me?”

“But I don’t know where she is.”

Stepping out of the Palace of the Kings Orion gave the lad a sideways look, “I do. And I have some questions for her.” Steering them over to Candlehearth Hall the Dragonborn made a mental note to take his travels to Whiterun, Jorrvaskr seemed like a good place to find those werewolf brothers Ashley spoke of in her letter.


	11. Purpose found

The morning after her arrival in Markarth Ashley found herself anxious, the letter she sent to Ulfric had filled the young woman with such turmoil that it robbed her of sleep. Now anxious and tired Ashley walked down the stone steps down towards the lower levels of Markarth keen on exploring her temporary home. Hamal had pushed the woman out of the halls with a warm smile and a bag of coin saying that they will be interpreting Dibella’s signs this morning and asked that she go buy some food to break her fast while they did so. 

 Dazed by the commotion this morning Ashley sighed looking down at the priestess robes she was given, the fabric was fine a rich sunset gold in color yet it was cut differently than in-game…perhaps this was only for the woman under Dibella’s teachings. Whatever the case it suggestively dipped low on her chest exposing her collar bones and the upper swell of her breasts. The cursed Amulet of Mara hung in full view of all who looked at her. 

 Standing on the stone bridge right over the main walkway Ashley faced the sun relishing in its warmth as the waterfalls coated her in a fine layer of mist. Licking her lips she turned away from the sun and made her way to the Silver Blood Inn, the few guards patrolling the area stopped to watch her as she walked by, she felt them watching and kept her eyes forward, it was safer this way. Once in the tavern she was met with the smell of ale and fire she sighed no one had paid attention to her yet. A woman whom Ashley noticed was engaged in a rather spirited argument with the man behind the counter spit on the floor by his feet and grabbed a bottle of ale sauntering away to a man by the fire. Sucking air through her teeth Ashley walked up to the counter the older gentleman was grumbling under his breath and cleaning a tankard with a dirty rag. Wincing Ashley cleared her throat, instantly his eyes were on her and the tense wrinkles around his eyes eased and he dropped the tankard to the stone floor. 

 “Good morning sir, I’d like to buy some bread and cheese please,” Ashley spoke quickly as his eyes traveled lower to the candlelit tops of her chest. 

 “You have money lass?” There was a hidden excitement in his smooth voice. And Ashley felt like gaging. She threw the bag of coin on the counter with a frown, watching as he picked it up and hefted its weight with a look of displeasure. “Very well.” Half a loaf of stale bread, a small slice of cheese, and an apple were placed on the counter. 

 “Thank you.” Taking her treats she placed them in the small sachet she had around her waist and left just as quickly as she came. This will be the last time she would ever go into the Silver-Blood Inn again! 

 “Do come again.”

 Biting into the apple Ashley decided to walk through the streets to enjoy her morning meal not quite ready to hide from the sun in the temple. When a figure slouched against the wall caught her eye, it was a man in a robe he looked to be lost in thought staring ahead with a frown. When she came closer she heard his stomach growl loudly stopping her in her path towards the keep. Ashley hummed and walked up to the man kneeling before him she held out her loaf of bread.   
“Here.”

 The man startled by her sudden (she did not sneak up on him!) appearance jolted back with a gasp. Realization formed in his eyes and he looked at Ashley as if she was a strange being till his eyes fell to the amulet around her neck. Visibly he relaxed and gingerly took the bread with a grateful nod, “Forgive me, sister, I am not familiar with kindness.” After taking a few bites of the bread he regarded her again, “You must not idle near here for long priestess, there is a fowl evil in this abandoned home.”

 “Daedra.” Ashley nodded solemnly. 

 The Vigilant of Stendar considered her for a moment, “You can feel it too?”

 Ashley sat on her heels elegantly and looked at the wooden door with a frown, “I can. It’s a foul miasma that hangs in the air, so much hate and malice. Tell me Vigilant are you here to vanquish such evils alone?”

 “I was just about to enter the house.” The man said with a sigh. 

 The very stone shook and a deep rumbling growl came from behind the door, startling the two to their feet. Ashley drew he dagger instantly eyes narrowed on the evil that seeped from behind the door. “Chosen of Mara.”

 “Molag Bal.” Ashley spat.

 Rumbling mocking laughter came from within, “I will enjoy breaking you.”

 Ashley’s eye twitched, “Get in line, that’s not the first time I’ve heard those words.” The Vigilant of Stendarr watched the exchange with a frown, if Molag Bal was truly holding power within this house then, the fate of Markarth is now on shaky ground. They didn’t have the means to purge such evil from this realm. 

 The door to the home flew open and a force shoved both servants of Mara and Stendarr into its halls. Ashley stumbled in with a gasp her hand on her dagger tightening as she snarled as the door behind them slammed shut, “You vile beast release us now!” The warmly lit house was frighteningly cold with both their breaths coming out in puffs as Molag’s laughter echoed in the stone walls making her blood freeze. Terror gripped her throat as she felt it harder to breathe, she cannot die here. But deep down she knew death would be the best outcome when it came to Molag Bal… 

 “Champion of Mara…your pure light shall cease to be. You will submit. You will be mine.”

 Pressing her back against the Vigilant’s Ashley sheathed her dagger her hand clutching at the amulet around her neck, “Stand fast brother, we will not die here.” She managed to gasp out her heart beating faster with each challenged breath she took. 

 The shuddered out-breath from the man behind her was just as weak as her own, “You have great faith in such dire circumstances.”

 “Capture the woman for me. And I shall free you mortal.” Molag Bal's voice boomed in the small room as items around the hall began to whirl about like in a storm. 

 Ashley snarled out a few curses her amulet digging into her hands as she kept praying for Mara to aid her. Her heart sank when she felt the Vigilant step away. 

 “I-I don’t want to die…” He looked at Ashley with sorrow in his eyes.

 “Then trust me, brother. We will get out of here.” She grits out her stance widening in preparation if the Vigilant decided to attack. When she saw the shift in his eye she knows he was gone to her, the Deadra had taken hold of his weakness. “Fuck…look I don’t want to kick your ass but I will.” Tossing her hair back she took a deep breath and crouched just as the Vigilant of Stendarr began to rush her. Shoving her shoulder into his gut she launched him back into a wall, bouncing on the balls of her feet she kicked him square in the chest as soon as he got back up. 

 When he got up again coughing she watched for his next move anticipating him going for a punch to her head to subdue her attacks. It was predictable and cheap. But this man didn’t seem like he knows how to brawl. When he pulled out a knife she sighed, ok new plan. Dodge then stab him with her own knife. Stepping back she kept her hands just under her face ready to grasp at the man's wrist if need be. 

 The Vigilant of Stendarr drove the dagger forward at her gut making Ashley jump back and yelp in pain when her back hit the edge of a wood table causing her to fall back onto it. In a flash, the knife came down and she rolled to the side, the thud of the dagger burrowing into the wood made her heart leap. Ashley tried to leap up but a hand clamped around her throat, with a gasp she grabbed his wrist to pull him off with no avail. His grip was bruising and her vision was getting spotty. 

 “Silly girl. You could never have won against me.” Molags laughter filled the room once more.

“You’ve done well mortal, continue to serve me and I will let you live.” 

 Panting the Vigilant nodded his head looking down at Ashley with sorrow as she writhed under him. 

 “Strip her and bring her to my altar.” 

 Ashley hissed out a few curses as she felt the hands of the Vigilant on her going for the ties of her robes, bringing her knee up she smashed it between his legs making the man crumble to the wooden floor with a screech. Huffing Ashley clenched her fists, “That is enough you vile beast, I’ve had enough of your defiling ways. I will purge you from this city if it’s the last thing I do!” Two orbs of light appeared in the palms of her hand, each like a ball of pure sunlight blinding and hot. She brought them up slowly moving her hands as if she were using a magic rune, casting the lights into the stone floor the entire building and stone shook with the force of the magical wave. A large rune seared into the ground below as three waves of magical energy pulsed out from its center, Molag Bal roared out in fury. 

 “I will be back for you Champion of Mara!”

 Falling to her knees Ashley shook purely exhausted by the amount of Magicka she had used to purge Molag Bal from this spot in Tamriel. Collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap she felt weakness envelop her very bones. 

 “What happened in here-” Footsteps quickly approached and she felt a presence on her right, “You two search the premises, I’ll question these two.” A new man was talking his accent was different than those of the Nords she has become accustomed too. There was rustling and a pained groan that sounded awfully like the Vigilant of Stendarr. “What happened here? Did you cast this rune?”

 “Deadra…Molag Bal.” His voice shook, “H-he made me hurt her…I just wanted to live.” He began to sob, “She was so kind to me!” 

 “Enough!” The new man snarled and Ashley heard the rustling of fabric if she were to guess the poor Vigilant was being thrashed around. “Did you cast this?” 

 “No…” He whimpered, “She did.” 

 Then she blacked out.   
   
 Ashley woke up with a dry mouth and a splitting headache, she rolled over in the bed with a groan. Blinking away sleep she sat up slowly, her eyes adjusted and she looked around the room. This wasn’t her bed in the Temple… 

 There were magic tomes, political scrolls all placed neatly on a desk just to her right. A glass sword hanging on the wall near the doorway and a chest with tomes stacked on top of it. The room smelled like books, rich oils, and the ozone of magic. 

 “Hello?” Ashley called out cautiously. She could hear the murmur of people just outside the door and the distant noises of a smithy working, Ashley had a feeling she was in Understone Keep. But where?

 The sound of footsteps approaching made Ashley focus on the doorway, her breath caught when she saw the Altmer male walk in his Thalmor robes fluttering with each step. 

 “Good you’re awake.” He pinned her with his amber gaze but kept his voice neutral. “There was a great deal of Magicka dispersed around Markarth just hours ago, at its epicenter I find a Priestess of Mara and a Vigilant of Stendarr. The Vigilant says Molag Bal attacked you both and you managed to cast away a Deadric Prince from our realm.” He sat down in a chair facing the bed, arms crossed and frowning. Platinum hair falling out from under his hood, “What was that rune you cast? How were you able to do that?” 

 Ashley looked the Thalmor Justiciar in the eyes with a tired expression, “I am burdened with glorious purpose.” 

 His frown deepened, “Explain.” 

 “I am the Champion of Mara. She has given me a path to follow, one that is met with strife and blood. I fight for peace and love, to protect generations to come from corruption and evil. There is great darkness befalling Skyrim sir, and I will be its opposition.”

 “How can I believe you?”

 “I’m sure you know about the shrine of Molag Bal in the hidden room on the abandoned house?” Ashley watched his posture stiffen, “Or not…that's fine, it's behind one of the bookshelves and down a stone corridor don’t step up to the altar there’s a cage. I’m sure I banned him from Markarth, just be safe though. I cannot handle another victim.” 

 “Why are you telling me this?” Amber eyes watched her keenly as she shifted so that her feet touched the ground. 

 “Why shouldn’t I? You have a right to know, and I needed to validate my account. Whether you believe me or not is of little concern.” Rolling her stiff shoulders Ashely sighed, “If this is all I’d like to get back to the temple to bathe, I must look a fright.” She tried to run her fingers through her tangled hair with some luck. 

 “You don’t.”

 “Huh?” Ashley looked up to see a light rouging on the peaks of his gold skin.

 “You are free to go if I have any further questions I will come to the temple.” They both rose at the same time Ashley giving a light bow of her head as she walked out of the room and followed the hallway into the main chamber of Understone Keep. “Wait.” 

 Ashley stopped near the steps she turned to see the same Thalmor Elf approaching her. “Yes?”

 He stopped rather uncomfortably close to her and leaned down as if he wished that no others would overhear. “Your name.” 

 “Oh, pardon my manners. I am Ashley Wolfheart.” 

 His eyes seemed rather unfocused for am moment but with a slow breath, he righted himself with practiced ease and gave her a nod. “Ashley Wolfheart, I am head Justiciar in Skyrim, Ondolemar. We will be in touch.”

 Ashley smiled, “Of that I am sure. Good day, Ondolemar.”

————————————

 The smell of rich oils and ozone stayed in her senses even as Ashley sat in the stone bath, hot milk water steaming around her as flower petals waltzed on the surface. Torchlight danced in the bathing room casting dark shadows across the silver stone as Ashley leaned back in the tub looking at the ceiling with a frown, as she had undressed she has seen the pink lines on her skin in the polished silver mirror. She must have been injured in her fight with the Vigilant of Stendarr the wounds looked like they were healed with magic. This explained the smell of magic on her skin, restoration magic always tended to linger on the wounded. Contemplating what had happened was inconsequential to what the Priestesses of Dibella had to say when she had returned from the keep as their communion with Dibella had been fruitful. 

 Ashley had a name and a location, this time she was to aid a man in need in Falkreath. A man by the name of Sinding. She chewed her lip in thought, the name was so very familiar…how did she know the name? 

 “Ashley a letter has come in for you,” Senna spoke softly from behind the curtain. 

 “Oh, thank you, Senna.” Rising from the bath she patted herself dry and put on a clean robe and grabbed a comb carding it through her well-oiled locks. The letter was placed on the side table of the bathing chamber Ashley reached out and picked it up. The wax seal on it was crude and the paper smelled of ale but the letters were smooth and straight with an angled tilt to them. It was from Orion, Ulfric had gotten her letter and alerted all Stormcloak soldiers of her travels that they are to aid in her endeavors if she needed. That was surprising to hear…Ashley had to read it twice to believe it. The looming fear of Ulfric finding her and dragging her back to Windhelm was lifted. Closing her eyes she thanked the divines. There was more to this letter though, Orion wanted answers. 

 ‘It was more than just a shouting match with a dragon. I heard the collective voices of the dragons on that night there is no way that you merely had a cross conversation with one. On that night an Argonian had ventured into the city, and he had much to say about you. I will be traveling to Markarth, there is much to discuss.’

 Ashley gasped and dropped the letter. The Dragonborn was coming to Markarth…

 “Shit shit shit,” hissing under her breath Ashley paced the room, It would be nice to see Orion again but to chance an interrogation on what she already knows so little about would be hindering her journey. She meant to leave for Falkreath in the morning…

 Making her way to the Priestess chambers she contemplated her next move, grabbing parchment and a quill she began to write. If he wanted to talk then they would talk on her terms she had a destiny to fulfill and no time to waste. Folding the letter she placed it on her side table and went to sleep. 

 

—————————————-

 The road to Whiterun was dreary with dark grey clouds rolling overhead, the scent of rain heavy in the air. Orion looked to his right as the city came into view, his horses' heavy breathing and thundering hooves drowning out the sound of Skyrim’s fauna. He left Windhelm without so much as a by-your-leave. Nights were quiet, the perfect time for a rushed sprint to Jorrvaskr. Orion needed swiftness on his side. His letter should have reached Ashley yesterday, it will be another two days journey to reach Markarth from here. Longer if he were to run into trouble.

 Skulvar was not ready for a horse to be thrown at him, with its rider jumping off the saddle like a dragon was on his heels. The stable hand was clutching at the reins of the exhausted beast like it was his only lifeline watching who he assumed was the Dragonborn sprint up to the gates. Patting the horse's neck he led the horse to water, whatever the Dragonborn’s business is its best if he stays out of it. 

 Walking into Jorrvaskr was like coming home, with the warm hearths and the scent of fresh food and warm ale. Boastful voices broke over the sound of a crackling fire as new blood was being welcomed in. 

 “Harbinger, it is good to see you back, brother.” Aela the Huntress stood up from her seat at the table holding her tankard out to him. 

 “Aye, it’s good to be back. Where are Vilkas and Farkas?”

 “Ah, so you’ve heard? They should be coming back from Dragonsreach, they are named heroes of Whiterun for alerting the guard of an impending dragon attack.” Aela tossed back her drink, “You should have been here the battle was legendary. Had we not have been warned the outcome would have been far different than what it is now.” She motioned to the new faces, “From that attack, we’ve gotten new blood, these pups are eager to be a part of the Companions.”

 “I’ve heard the rumors of Whiterun being hit, and sightings of dragons in all corners of Skyrim…this event was no mere coincidence for that I am sure. Tell the brothers I wish to see them in my chambers.” Orion gave a passing nod to the new faces and made his way down into the chamber hall.

 “Yes, Harbinger.” 

   
 Orion sat at the table outside of his cambers with a tankard of ale, he was going over new contracts that have been sent to the guild. Aela was right, the word that the Companions of Whiterun helped saved the city from dragon fire had spread fast. Now each member would have contracts steadily pouring in for months. They will make enough gold to fix the roof, a long-overdue hassle. The clanking of armor and the heavy footfalls alerted the Dragonborn of the twins' arrival. Setting down the contracts into piles for recruits and piles for seasoned warriors he looked up at the two wolf brothers with a raise of his brow. “I’ve heard a great many things upon my return, you two saved the city with an early warning. You’ve brought great honor to the guild.”

 “Thank you Harbinger,” Farkas said with a tilt of his head. Vilkas remained silent his arms crossed and his posture stiff.

 Orion cast his gaze over to the brother with a knowing tilt of his lips, “She’s beautiful is she not?” They both jolted in surprise. Mouths open ready to speak Orion lifted his hand to silence them, “She spoke of two werewolf brothers…funny how her letter would arrive just days after the incident with the dragons…how you two saved Whiterun from the impending attack.” Setting down his tankard with a frown he folded his hands resting his chin on them, “What made her use a Thu’um in the first place? Did it have to do with you two? Or shall I ask the Khajiit caravan that escorted her for me?” 

 “Is she Dragonborn too?” Vilkas asked. Orion could smell the worry and unease rolling off his fellow wolf. “She…yelled at us but her voice changed and she spoke in dragon tongue in her fit of anger.”

 “Then we heard the call of many dragons, she told us to rally the people of Markarth against what was to come.” Farkas finished. “She had cried once she spoke in Dragon tongue, she hadn’t meant to.” 

 Orion took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, “From this, I’m not so sure, she might be Dragonborn but I will have yet to know till she absorbs the soul of one.” Running a sword calloused hand through his wheat-colored locks Orion glared at the two brothers, “I can already guess why she was yelling at you two, she laid flat my housecarl for similar transgressions. Do not touch her, do not approach her with the idea to mate. The lass is not wearing that amulet for marriage, she’s been chosen by Mara for a higher purpose and she is burdened by the Goddesses allure.” Pushing back the chair Orion stood up grabbing his great sword from its position by the wall. His ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching quickly and he looked up as the two brothers looked back at the courier that was trotting up to them. 

 “I have a letter for you, your hands only. A Priestess of Mara said this was urgent.” 

 Orion took the letter with a nod and the courier scooted away quickly at the glare of Farkas. Ashley’s sent was heavy on the parchment and her personalized writing was elegant and wispy, she had written this in a hurry he could tell. Orion huffed amused, “Even now she surprises me, I leave at first dawn. You two are dismissed.” 

 Vilkas growled in irritation but stormed off, Farkas remained standing his arms crossed, “I want to come with you if only to apologize for our behavior.” 

 Orion considered him for a moment, “You can help me keep Argis from her then. We leave for Falkreath in the morning.” 


End file.
